


Levi x Reader: A Slave and a Victim

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, smexylevilover deviantart levi x reader: a slave and a victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan is a policewoman and ends up taking care of two brothers who were saved from a prostitution house, Levi (age 26) and Eren (age 15). What in the world is going to happen between these three? Not to mention, Reader-chan has a past with Erwin as well....</p><p>:)</p><p>Chapter 1 as well as all the other chapters are under my deviantart: SmexyLeviLover! http://www.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-A-Victim-and-a-Slave-1-458262771</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're a policewoman who's had a pretty painful past. You also have a history with Erwin, but he's moved on with his life and found someone else. And suddenly, he dumps two brothers who were saved from a prostitution house in your hands. What in the world is going to happen with you all?
> 
> Story can also be found under the deviantart: SMEXYLEVILOVER

Warning: Mature for themes and smut throughout the series.

You don't entirely know how you ended up in a whorehouse, but here you were, doing a favor for your good old pal Erwin, chief detective in sex crimes. 

Apparently, the SVU (Special Victims Unit) needed a police member to go undercover and infiltrate the MP mafia to put an end to their prostitution of children who had been stolen from their families. When you heard about the case, the MP's lack of value and respect for human beings disgusted you to no end, and Detective Erwin, noticing the light of passion that flittered in your eyes, asked you to be the one to go undercover.

You.

Okay, so maybe Erwin wasn't your "good, old pal." You two had trained together in the same academy but went your separate ways when you decided to enter Homicide while Erwin chose Sex Crimes. You never really forgave him for leaving you, since you two had planned to be partners in the Homicide Unit after graduating from the academy. But for some reason, Erwin chose Sex Crimes. And years later, you found yourself in the same unit as well.

So here you were, doing a favor for Shitty Erwin (as you liked to call him). The plan was to catch the MP's owner red-handed when he provided a child for prostitution. You never really liked to play the role of a pedophile, but so was the hand that was dealt to you.

You wore an ear piece and a recorder that allowed Erwin and the others to hear every conversation you had. You were disguised in a trashy red dress with red and gold painted nails and black high heels. Long, dangly earrings hung from either side of your head, and your large hair (wig) bounced with every step. Hell, you could have probably been mistaken as a prostitute in this ridiculous outfit.

You approached the counter and gave the man on the other side a sultry smile as you leaned forward.

"I'm lookin' for some lovin' tonight, honey. Think you can help?" you said as the repulsive words slithered out of your red-painted lips. God, these lines that Erwin gave you were absolutely horrible. 

"Anything for a lady," the man smiled with crooked teeth as he leaned his torso forward, trying to get a look at your luscious breasts that could fall out of this skanky dress at any moment. "Any preferences, darling?"

Eyes up here, you asshole....is what you wanted to say, but you knew that any wrong move could alert the MP that police were here, so you just had to tolerate his disgusting yellow teeth to match his revolting breath.

"I feel like being a teenager again," you hinted with a suggestive grin. He got the hint and went to the back to find someone suitable.

You clicked your tongue when he disappeared. The sooner this was over with, the sooner those children could be returned to their parents. You just hoped that they hadn't been too scarred from the years of torture they must have endured.

"Good job, ______," you heard Erwin say from the ear piece. "Thanks to you, we're finally going to be able to nab this guy."

"Tch, if I don't puke before that happens, Shithead Erwin," you replied as you rested both elbows on the counter.

When the man returned, he brought a shy brunette who couldn't have been older than 15. 

"This one's gonna cost you, madam! He's the only one under 18 left for tonight! Not to mention, he's a little....'green' in some areas, but you could always teach him," the man grinned deviously as he pushed the boy forward with both hands on the kid's shoulders.

It took you an enormous amount of strength to hold back the vomit. This poor child who had never done anything wrong in his life had been this close to experiencing a nightmare. But you wouldn't let anything happen to the child. As soon as the man left you two in a room, you were going to call the Survey Corps team and see to it that this man was apprehended for his vicious crimes against children.

The Survey Corps were trained operatives who carried enough firepower to take out an entire army. They were a branch under the SVU and under the leadership of Erwin Smith and took part in infiltration. You too were also part of the Survey Corps.

"I'll take him," you stated as you pulled out a wad of cash from your purse. You shoved the money towards the piece of dirt and were about to take the child by the hand until a young man suddenly swatted your hand away.

"Don't touch him," he hissed. His raven locks shielded his eyes from your view, but you could sense the dangerous aura emitting from his figure. He moved himself in front of the brunette. 

The greedy, crooked, ugly piece of shit tried to grab the boy, but the young man stopped him.

"We had a deal," the raven-haired man growled. "I work for you on your schedule, and Eren stays out of this business."

"Now, now, Levi," Crooked Teeth put his hands up to try and calm the man named Levi down. "You've long passed the age that some of our guests prefer. 26 is a bit old for the beauty right here," he explained as he gestured towards you. "I mean, it's about time your brother learn what we do here, right Eren?"

Levi glared at the twisted man while Eren cowered behind his older brother. This wasn't good.

"_____," Erwin said over the ear piece. "We need you to secure the child if we plan to capture this criminal!"

'Yeah, Shitty Erwin, you don't have to remind me!' you thought to yourself as your groaned in frustration inwardly.

'Damn.' You needed to get this guy on child prostitution and thus needed him to sell you the young boy named Eren, not Levi.....But wait!!

"What if I take both?" you asked, intervening between the two men.

The crooked one looked at you as the corners of his mouth rose. "Are you willing to pay that much, darling? It can be quite expensive for two in one night~"

You took another wad of cash out of your purse and waved it in the man's face. His eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas three. "Okie dokie. Levi, you know where the rooms are!"

The man named Levi kept Eren close to him as he led you to a room in the back of the hallway. He was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt that was unbuttoned for 3 buttons. Eren, on the other hand, was wearing a t-shirt with trousers. The poor kid was shaking in his boots. 

As soon as you three entered the room, you asked to use the restroom and quickly gave Erwin the "go!" signal over your earpiece. 

"We got everything on tape, ______. We'll be there ASAP to arrest this son of a bitch!" Erwin assured you.

It would take about 20 minutes to mobilize the SURVEY CORPS team, since they needed to get rid of the MP guards on the outside before being able to infiltrate, but you had faith in their abilities. 

20 minutes until these poor kids were rescued by the police and returned to their parents.  
You flushed the toilet to pretend to have actually taken a shit and opened the door towards the bedroom. But you suddenly found yourself pinned against the wall with your wrists held by one arm and you waist restricted by another.

"I'll fuck you all night if I have to, but leave my brother out of this," Levi hissed as he glared daggers into your eyes. He pressed his body further into yours so much that it hurt.

But the color of his eyes, the paleness of his skin, and the slenderness of his body suddenly alerted your attention elsewhere. You wondered how long the man named Levi had been working for the MP. Crooked teeth had mentioned that he was 26, which probably meant that he and his brother were kidnapped as small children, maybe around the age15 but you couldn't tell....

The fact that Levi had managed to protect Eren for so long though brought tears to your eyes. He must have had to endure so much pain, and poor Eren must have had to endure watching his brother suffer. It made you hate the MP even more.

Levi noticed the wetness in your eyes, but his expression didn't soften. He wasn't about to let some whore take away his brother's innocence. Levi was determined to keep Eren away from the horrors of the underground world for as long as he could, even if it was at his own expense.

You looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11 pm. Bedtime for a kid.

"Eren," you said as you turned your face towards the small boy who was still sitting on the bed, tears running down his cheeks from fear of what was going to happen to him and his brother.

You twisted your wrists out of Levi's grip and went towards the boy, reaching out to pat his head.

He recoiled from your touch, but when he saw the gentle look in your eyes, Eren let you touch his hair.

"Why don't you go to sleep, dear?" you told him as you tucked him in the covers. You hummed as you sat by the edge of the bed, patting Eren to sleep.

Levi was stunned by your actions. What the hell were you doing? Was this some sort of kinky foreplay?

But no. 

Your goal was to make sure that Eren didn't have to see or hear the clash between the SURVEY CORPS team and the MP. There was bound to be a big fight outside, but you were resolute in ensuring that both boys would stay out of harm's way.

Once Eren fell asleep, you noticed that the 20 minutes had passed. The SURVEY CORPS team was going in. You found ear plugs in your purse and placed them in Eren's ear. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked, suspicious of your actions. He had let a trashy slut like you sit next to his dear and only brother for too long and pulled you up by your arm.

You were about to say something when you heard gunshots.

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" Levi demanded to know as he attempted to run from the room to see the commotion outside. But you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, taking out your badge from the strap on your thigh hidden by your dress.

"Police!" you yelled as you shoved your badge in his face. "We're apprehending the MP criminals involved in child prostitution. Stay in this room with your brother no matter what!" you told him as you rushed out of the room to join the your fellow policemen in the line of fire.

You eventually found Erwin who was positioned behind a table to avoid bullets. He handed you a bullet proof vest, and you went to work, making sure to take out every single only of these sickos....except the one who would rot in jail.

Back inside the room, Levi locked the door as instructed and stared back at his sleeping brother. He silently thanked you for the ear plugs because the chaos ensuing outside the room sounded like a damn war. There were screams and yells, voices that Levi recognized (and hated) and some that he didn't. You passed through Levi's thoughts momentarily until he noticed Eren shift in his sleep.

Levi wondered what would happen to him and his brother after this ordeal....

\------------------

The MP was obviously overpowered by the Survey Corps, but unfortunately, the main man who was behind the entire plot disappeared during the commotion.

Luckily, however, the children were fine and were driven to the police station to try and identify their families.

When you saw Eren and Levi, you gave them a small wave with your uninjured arm as they entered the truck. Eren sleepily (but happily) waved bye to you, while Levi remained impassive, leading Eren to his seat.

You smiled to yourself and hoped that the boys would be reunited with their parents as soon as possible.

\---------------

It was Sunday morning when you heard your doorbell ring. And of course, it was Shitty Erwin.

"What the hell do you want Erwin?" you hissed. You clutched your arm in pain as a bullet had grazed the skin the night before when you were infiltrating the MP's house. 

Erwin moved to the side to reveal two familiar faces, Levi and Eren.

"We weren't able to locate their parents, ______," your commander explained. "And so, these boys need a place to stay until we can formally arrange something. And since I actually have a family and everything...." Erwin smiled that fake, cunning smile you knew all too well. "I'd like the boys to stay with you."

"Oi, I'm not a 'boy,' you old man. I'm 26," Levi declared with a threatening glare. "And we can take care of ourselves."

"By what? Doing what you did for the MP?" Erwin inquired.

Levi tched and crossed his arms, and Eren raised his hand to speak.

"So does this mean I can go to school?" he asked with bright eyes. The poor kid hadn't been to school since he was probably 8 years old. Not to mention that it was just sad that someone could be so excited to study.

"Of course," Erwin told him before he turned to you. "This kid is bright, I tell you, ______. He'll be able to pass the entrance exam for high school with flying colors!"

You stared at him with a blank expression. This was a little too much to take in.

"So are you going to let us in anytime soon?" Levi questioned with a brow raised as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Eren grinned.

Levi stared.

Erwin gave you a fake smile.

It was clear which one pissed you off the most.

So you grabbed Erwin by the collar. "Oi shitty Erwin, you're telling me that you're fine with leaving an innocent, little, unmarried 25 year old girl with two males in her house? Really?" you threatened him with dark eyes.

"Well, ______, if you want to keep your job, then it would be best if you complied with my request," Erwin smirked as he looked down at your fierce eyes.

Damn his blonde hair. And his blue eyes. And his fucking masculine, sexy body.

You shoved Erwin away from the doorstep and allowed space for Levi and Eren to walk past you, but when Erwin tried to enter, you slammed the door in his face. 

Fuck Erwin.

Fuck his position.

And fuck this new unit.

You strutted to the kitchen as you threw on an apron and held a pan in one hand. The boys stared at you with confused expressions as you asked,

"So what do you two want for breakfast?"

\----------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

So you're living with Levi and his little brother Eren?!?! What's this going to be like? (This is actually supposed to be pretty angsty cuz i mean DAYUM look at their past!! But I have a feeling it's gonna be slightly funny LOL we'll see!

Please leave a comment and let me know what u like :D I love to hear back from readers!


	2. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 1

warning: smut at the end and a little violence 

"The little one asked for pancakes, and then the older one said they tasted like shit," you explained to your colleagues Jean and Marco. Erwin was also silently listening to the conversation while he made himself some coffee.

Jean laughed his horseface off while Marco sympathized. You buried your head in your arms as you rolled back and forth in your rolly chair. 

"Even worse," you continued, "the younger one just smiled and ate the pancake with no comment, and so I tasted that piece of shit and spit it out. I had to take the plate away from Eren before he got food poisoning!" 

You facepalmed at your own failure. Yesterday morning had been a disaster.

In fact, your homemade breakfast was so bad that you just decided to take the boys out and were grabbing your poverty-stricken wallet when Eren chimed in that his brother was an amazing cook.

To your surprise, Levi really was a great chef and made you and Eren pancakes with strawberry syrup that was ACTUALLY made from REAL strawberries in your refrigerator! Like DAYUM, that boy could cook. 

But something bothered you.

Levi hadn't made anything for himself but a cup of tea, and when you asked him why, he just stared at you and didn't say anything. You tried to offer him a bite of the delicious breakfast he made, but he turned his head away.

But when Eren sliced off a piece of the pancake, rubbed the piece in that sweet red sauce, and then lifted his fork for Levi to taste, the older brother complied and swept his bangs behind his ear as he tasted a piece.

Eren gave Levi a toothy grin, and for a second, you could have sworn that you saw a slight smile on Levi's face.

Unfortunately though, when Levi caught you staring wide-eyed at him, his expression quickly reverted back to its impassive manner.

Ah, no! You really wanted to see his---!!

"How funny!" Erwin interrupted, alerting your attention towards his approaching figure. He was dressed in a long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up three quarters and wore navy blue dress pants and a tie.

Shitty Erwin sipped on his steaming cup of coffee and noticed you glaring at him.

"What? You want a cup as well?" he teased as he waved the coffee aroma towards you.

"Tch. No thanks. Coffee is too bitter, Shithead Erwin," you declared as you pushed the cup away. Jean and Marco sensed the tension in the air between you two and left for their duties. 

Erwin took a seat on your desk, and you leaned your chair back as far as possible.

Erwin raised a brow at your rejection. "But you used to love coffee back in our academy days, ______!"

"Yeah, well that was back then," you stated. 'Back when I thought you actually gave a shit about me.'

Erwin fixed his eyes upon yours.

You stared back with a brow raised. 'Maybe....does he finally understand what I'm trying to---?'

And then Erwin laughed. He gave you his hearty laugh and got up from the desk table to grab some documents. He handed a new case file to you.

"We have a new case on our hands. It seems that there's someone who works at Sina Hospital that's been abusing patients and fellow staff workers alike, so I need you to impersonate a hospital staff member and find this perp," Erwin explained with a grin.

_It was as if he was happy to send you in the line of fire._

"Wow two infiltrations in one week, _sir_?" you hissed cruelly. "You must either really despise me and want me dead or like my work just that much."  
Erwin smiled at you. "You're a good detective, ______. A strong and capable one. That's all."

_Even if you wound up dead._

"Guess that means you really don't see me as a girl at all, huh?" you sighed in disappointment.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, ______, I didn't catch that?"

"Nothing."

Of course. He never heard anything you tried to tell him.

"Oh! Also," Erwin suddenly remembered. "I need to fill you in on what we've discovered about our two dear boys. Eren: age 15. Levi, Eren's older brother: age 26. We found their info on the AMBER system. They've been missing for almost 7 years now. The boys were abducted while Levi was picking Eren up from school. Eren was 8 at the time, and Levi was 19."

"Tch. 7 years of torture, huh?" you assumed. "And the parents?"

"We're still trying to locate them," Erwin explained. "We can't find any relatives at the moment, so you're stuck with them for the mean time until we can find a place for them."

"I see," you muttered as you packed up your things. It was time to go home and call it a day.

Before you left, Erwin called out to you. 

"Last thing, ______. You should remember that these kids have been through a lot and probably suffer from PTSD, _especially_ the older one. I know he seems quiet and impassive, but I promise you that I can sense the pain in his eyes. Be careful about where you take them and what you tell them. Certain things can set them off, and it'd be a shame if you got hurt."

Ah, does that mean he cares about---?

"I wouldn't want you to be out from work. We need your skills, ______."

Nope. He gives ZERO shits.

"Alright," you answered. "Thanks for nothing, Shithead."

"What? What's wrong?" Erwin asked with a puzzled face.

"Tch. Nothing."

'Nothing that _you_ would ever notice.'

\------------------

You took the boys on the same day to visit Hanji, the squad unit's medical examiner. 

No. No one died. You just needed to make sure that the kids were up to date with their vaccines. And why not just ask Hanji to do em since the shots would be free? ^_^  
"Alrighty, _______! Let's do you first. You need a TB test, right?" Hanji sang as she prepped the needle. 

A TB (Tuberculosis) test is required for all staff members who work in the hospital. The test confirms whether or not you have TB. And while you were about 100% certain that you didn't have the disease, you still opted to get the test done for your own satisfaction.

Hanji took out a bottle from her white coat, took up some of the content by needle, and then injected some weird nasty fluid to form a bump on your arm that disappeared in minutes. "Okie dokie! Just come back in about 3 days, so I can read the test. Then you're cleared for your undercover mission!"

"Your undercover mission?" Eren inquired curiously as he stared at you and Hanji from the stool he sat on. Levi was sitting next to him, leaning his elbow on the medical table behind Eren.

You clenched your forehead in frustration. "Arghh, Hanji! That's supposed to be kept on the DL!"

(DL: down low - (or kept hidden as a secret) for those of your who don't speak urban dictionary!)

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, _____! Keep that a secret, my dear Eren," Hanji told him. "Or else I might have to kill you~!"

Hanji held the needle up and squirted fluid out with a devious laugh. Eren immediately cowered, and Levi shot the glasses-wearing freak a glare. 

"Oi, stop scaring him," you scolded her. "Or else the older one might actually kill you," you added with a whisper. 

"Alrighty~~~" Hanji said in her spectacularly carefree manner. She took out a few more needles and some more bottles. "Sooo, you guys are clear for STDs. No diseases or anything unusual, well unusual for normal people at least!"

Levi glared.

Eren was still confused.

Hanji continued.

"But anyways, it looks like we need some HEP C and meningitis vaccinations! Left arm please!"

Hanji gave both boys their vaccines. Eren complied with all of her requests, but Levi looked hesitant to offer his arm to the person who he deemed "Shitty-glasses" in his head.  
His actions made sense to you though.

Unlike Eren, you noticed that Levi didn't like to stare at the needle as it poked through his skin. He had probably been shot up with drugs for the past 7 years before being thrown into a room with ravaging wolves who violated his young, paralyzed body. It was pure luck that the kid didn't seem addicted to any drugs. He had probably grown to despise them and the effect they had on his body and mentality.

"Okay! All done! Here's a Hello Kitty Band-Aid for your boo-boo, darling!" Hanji said as she placed the band-aid over the top of Levi's arm. He tched and pulled his long sleeved shirt over his arm.

"Look, big bro! I got a Band-Aid with a cat and a mouse!" Eren exclaimed happily. Levi remained stoic and voiceless but pat his little brother on the head.

"Ah, they're from a show called Tom and Jerry!" you explained. "You can go watch it on TV when we get home, k?" You smiled and thanked Hanji, walking towards the exit on the right.

"WAIT. NO. STAHP, ______!" Hanji called out before you twisted the knob open. "THAT'S WHERE THE DEAD BODIES ARE!!!!"

.....oh right, you almost forgot that Hanji was a medical examiner.

You turned around to see curious Eren about to open his mouth, but fully knowing what he wanted to do, you briskly told him, 

"No."

\-----------------

Levi finally spoke when you all were in the car.

"Why don't you just fake the vaccine since you have the someone who can just sign off as your doctor?" Levi interrogated. He and Eren were sitting in the backseat together.

You smiled. At least he said something, right?

"I'll be working around patients who are immuno-compromised," you explained. "That means that some patients' immune systems aren't able to fight against diseases like ours is able to. So I'd rather confirm that I don't have some disease that could worsen the health of the patients around me. I would rather go through the procedures the right and honest way."

Levi didn't say anything because Eren spoke instead.

"Wow, you're so nice, mom---! I mean _____!" Eren blushed at his mistake. 

You squealed internally and let out a slight giggle. "It's okay, Eren. I honestly wouldn't mind if you called me 'Mom,' but it does kind of make me feel old! I hope we'll be able to locate your parents soon."

Eren nodded cheerfully as he leaned on his brother's shoulder.

God this kid was cute.

\------------------

When you reached home, you put your jacket in the closet by the entrance and stretched your arms. Levi and Eren headed for the living room. The boys had grown accustomed to your home after one night, Eren moreso than Levi since Levi still barely ate anything. Both boys shared a room with a bunk bed while you slept in your own bedroom.

Eren suddenly ran back to you with a textbook in his hands. "______, can I still go to school?" he pleaded with big, brown puppy dog eyes.

You nodded and replied, "Yup! I've actually arranged for you to take the entrance exam tomorrow!"

You had recently found out that Eren was an avid reader with a mind full of questions and the ability to find answers on his own.

Levi appeared from behind the corner where he had been listening to the conversation. "Eren will not be going to school," he announced. But Eren pouted and stuck his tongue at Levi. "Eren," Levi warned, approaching his younger brother with a intimidating attitude that you hadn't seen him ever direct towards the little one. 

You moved in front of Eren to protect him. "Stop being a prude, Levi!" you said. "If Eren wants to go to school and learn and make something of himself, why not let him?" You turned around and placed both hands on Eren's shoulders. "Now, why don't you go turn on the TV to channel 22 and go watch some Tom and Jerry? I'm going to go take a shower!"

Eren smiled at you and walked past his brother, who was shocked that someone could influence Eren to disobey his orders. 

He growled at you, but you ignored the obvious threat and headed to your bedroom to go shower.

\-----------------

You took off your clothes, unstrapped your gun and the holster, and entered the shower. It had been a long day, so you made sure to spoil yourself and rub body wash all over. You shaved your legs and hummed to yourself. Having the two boys over at your house made you feel a little less lonely than usual.

Your fingers kneaded through your soapy hair as you arched your spine to let the water fall from your forehead to your back. 

And when you got out of the shower, you dried your body and wrapped a robe around your naked body. You took a small towel and dried your hair, resting the towel over your shoulders. 

You were still humming to yourself when you exited the bathroom, but in a moment's second, you found your back pressed against the wall with a gun pointed at your head.

**Well shit.**

"My brother is NOT going to school," Levi growled as he pressed his knee to cage your legs. 

You gasped as your breath caught in your throat. This wasn't good. Eren was still safe, right?

Your ears listened for anything and when they found the familiar sounds of an all too well known cartoon coming from the tv, you sighed in relief. 

"Oi, look at me, bitch."

Levi directed your chin with his free hand towards his face. His expression was calm, but the look in his eyes was crazed. You felt the gun pressed against your head right next to your ear.

**You were an idiot for leaving your gun unattended.**

"Levi, Eren has a chance to make a future for himself," you tried to reason, but Levi was deaf to logic.

"I won't let you take him away," he uttered in a shaky whisper. "I'll take him and run away from here."

But you frowned at that. "And what if I do? Levi, you're not stable enough to take care of yourself, let alone Eren---MMPH!"

Levi had shoved the gun in your mouth and was now keeping it on your tongue to shut you up.

Your eyebrows creased. "What are you gonna do?" you asked, tasting the cold metal on your warm tongue.

"I could kill you," Levi smirked slightly ."But I'd rather not have the entire Survey Corps on our tail."

True that. Though, you weren't quite certain if Erwin would actually care enough to pursue your killer.

"But I know how to torture you, hurt you, and how to make you _miserable_ without leaving a mark," Levi cooed. He took the gun out of your mouth but kept it pressed on your chin.

"Should I show you this skill right now?" he asked as he slid the gun down between the two sides of your robe, between your breasts, and down to your stomach. The sides of the rob were slowly separating and revealed either side of your boobs but not the nipples. Levi soon reached the belt portion of the robe, but instead of untying it, he just slid his hand under the robe fabric until he reached your womanhood.

You shuddered at the touch of cold metal against your private area, and Levi smirked as he started to rub the weapon slowly against your folds. Your legs pressed against each other, hugging his hand and the gun.

"S-shit," you breathed out. "Levi, s-stop this now," you ordered.

"You like it like this, don't you?" Levi purred. Your breath hitched. You couldn't control your body but did your best to resist moving your hips to Levi's music. "As you can see, I don't have to hurt you, ______. I can pleasure you. I can fulfill all of your kinky desires....if and only if you comply with my simple request," Levi offered.

The raven-locked man pulled the gun out from the fabric and licked the top where a small amount of your fluid covered the metal. Your body relaxed against the wall and you slid to your butt as you attempted to catch your breath. 

Levi licked his lips as he placed your gun in his back pocket. 

"The choice is yours, ______," he hummed as he bent down on one knee. 

But this was a good sign. He had taken his attention off the gun.

Your arms encircled his frail body as your robe slid off your shoulders. You rose to your knees and attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss, throwing yourself over Levi. The robe slipped off your arms completely, and Levi's deft fingers quickly untied the robe in a depraved manner, allowing a full view of your melons and womanhood.  
His expression became unfeeling as he felt your naked body on top of his clothed one. You were sucking on his neck, while his fingers kneaded your breasts. 

Everyone was always like this. 

Using, abusing his body....not caring about whether or not Levi wanted to do any of these things. His body could be used as payment, as a reward, anything a master wanted his slave to be. And here you were, running your hands under his shirt and grinding your hips on the bulge in his pants frantically as if you hadn't orgasmed in years. Levi couldn't help but feel disgusted that Eren had called you a "nice" person. You were practically going to fuck him with a child in the room next door. 

But then again, that wasn't "new" for someone like Levi.

But before Levi had more time to criticize your actions, your hand quickly slid into his pants and grabbed the gun. Levi's eyes grew wide with shock when he realized your intentions.

"Why you little---!!" he yelled as he tried to gain the upper hand and grab the gun away from you, but you threw it to the other side of the room. Levi tried to push your body to the side and get up, but you held him down at his wrists. Eventually, Levi realized that he was nothing against the strength you had attained over years at the police academy and stopped struggling.

When you confirmed that Eren was still watching tv, you turned your attention back to Levi who scowled fiercely at your face. He spat in your face.

**"You little _bitch._ "**

\-------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

OMG. LEVI. OMG OMG OMG. WHY WON'T YOU LET EREN GO TO SCHOOL? Also, what the FUCK is up with your situation with Erwin?!?!? Anyone wanna take a shot at these questions? ;) They'll be answered in the next chapter which has been written. Refer to my DA for the series: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-A-Victim-and-a-Slave-1-458262771

Also LOLOLOL, Levi with a gun..... o//_//o


	3. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna get some Reader x Erwin and Reader x Levi moments in chapter 4 :333

warning: mature for themes 

Why does everything hurt?

Levi looked up at you. You were straddling his hips and had his wrists pinned down above him.

I feel so powerless.

He attempted to twist out of under you with no avail.

This position....feels familiar.

Flashes of memories flooded Levi's mind. They were always holding him down. He could scream. He could yell. He could cry out for help.

But no one would ever come to save him.

So Levi did what he always did in this situation. He remained still, silent....dead. His eyes were dead. His body was limp. His thoughts travelled to a better time, before he and Eren were kidnapped, before he was forced to sell his body.

_Big bro! Big bro! When we get home, let's go play Mario Kart!!! I'm going to finally beat you today!" Eren said cheerfully as he pumped his fist in the air with triumph._

_Levi snickered at his brother's foolishness. "Heh, you must be dreaming if you think that you can beat my high score, Little Shit," he smirked._

_But little Eren gave Levi a pout and started hitting Levi's thigh with his fists. "NO! NO! NO! I'M GOING TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT!!!" he whined cutely._

_Levi sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. We'll settle this when we're home, squirt." He ruffled Eren's head, and Eren pressed into Levi's palm like a puppy._

_"Levi!"_

_"Hmm, Eren?"_

"Levi?" 

Wait, that didn't sound like Eren.

"LEVI!" you said as you gave him a light tap on his cheek.

The man laying on the floor opened his eyes as you swept his bangs away from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" you asked worriedly. You were sitting to the side of him with your robe on again. You had the gun in your possession but had already removed the bullets to prevent any further disasters with Levi and a gun.

Your hand was resting on his forehead when Levi forced himself up by his elbows and shoved your arm away. 

"Tch." He clenched his forehead as his eyes narrowed in pain.

You sat still on your knees as Levi scooted a little away from you. But you tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Levi," you started gently. "I have something to show you." You pulled Levi out of your bedroom and towards your study, where you finally released him to look through your file cabinet. 

Levi waited patiently (to your surprise) as you searched for the proper file. You decided to approach the topic of Eren and school again but with a different method. 

"Levi, I understand why you wouldn't want to let Eren go to school," you said.

Levi remained silent as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"I heard from Erwin that you and Eren were abducted when you were picking him up from school," you continued.

Levi's eyes shot up when you brought up that hurtful memory, but you kept going.

"I get it. You think that Eren needs to be protected, right? There are so many bad people out there that could hurt him, yes?" you inquired.

Levi didn't say a word, but you read the answer "yes" from his eyes.

"And you've been protecting him all this time, so you think that you're the best person to ensure Eren's safety, right?"

Levi blinked twice. Everything you said was correct, but what exactly were you getting at?

You finally found the correct file and laid it down on your desk. You flipped through the pages until you found what you were looking for: Eren and Levi's health records from Hanji's assessment.

"Eren. Perfectly healthy 15 year old boy. 170 cm. 63 kg," you read aloud before looking up at Levi.

"So what?" he hissed as he shot you a glare.

"I don't think you realize how much Eren has grown, Levi," you told him before you read out Levi's record. "Levi. 26 years old. Malnourished, but otherwise healthy. 160 cm. 55 kg. Underweight," you emphasized.

Levi's eyes widened when you read out his weight and height. Since when was he shorter or lighter than Eren?

"Do you understand now, Levi?" you questioned him, having caught his shocked expression. "Eren isn't 8 years old anymore. He's 15."

The look in Levi's eyes held obvious disbelief, so you dragged him back to your bedroom and called Eren to join you both.

"Yes?" Eren asked as he found you and Levi. He noticed his brother staring strangely at him but ignored it.

"Come stand in front of the mirror in my bathroom, dear. You too, Levi," you ordered as you pushed Levi into your bathroom. 

Eren and Levi stood side by side in front of your sink, the mirror reflecting the obvious height different in their figures.

Eren's eyes grew with excitement. "Oh wow! I never realized that I was taller than Big Bro!"

You pat his head gently as you turned your attention to Levi, who was still astonished by this discovery.

'Poor kids,' you thought. They had probably never had a real bathroom or anything in that horrid house.

"Hey, Eren, how about you guys find out who's stronger as well?" you suggested, leading both boys towards the kitchen table.

You cleared the table mats and sat them both at the corner.

"How _______?" Eren asked.

"By arm wrestling!" you explained as you positioned their hands. 

Eren agreed happily, and Levi didn't say anything.

When you yelled "go!" Levi and Eren were at a standstill for about 10 seconds, but soon after, Eren pushed Levi's fist towards the table and jumped up in celebration. 

You congratulated Eren and told him to go wash his hands for dinner.

Meanwhile, Levi remained sitting at the table with his arm resting in the same position as the arm wrestle.

You placed your palms and massaged Levi's shoulders gently. He turned around and met you with wide eyes.

"Does this mean.....that he doesn't need me anymore?" Levi asked quietly, his body slightly trembling from the fear of being alone and losing the one precious thing that kept him alive all these years.

Your fingers paused but then you relaxed them on Levi's thin arms. "No, honey. He still needs you. He will always need you because you're his one and only brother," you explained as you slowly ran your hands up and down Levi's arms. "But Eren does need his independence. There's gonna be a time in life where you might not be available to help him out, and he's going to have to figure things out by himself. So why don't you give him that opportunity by letting him attend high school?"

You leaned over Levi's shoulders and hugged him from behind. "Levi, I know your childhood was taken away from you, and I know it'd be naive to tell you that we could get it back. But you know, you've done such an amazing job of taking care of Eren all these years. He's so smart, so kind, and it's all thanks to having a big brother like you."

Tears collected in Levi's eyes as he clenched his teeth. Who were you to tell him all of this? You had no idea what he sacrificed for his younger brother.

He left his dignity, his pride, his body, and even his mental state....all for Eren.

You whispered gently in Levi's ear. "Eren will have so many opportunities to be successful if he receives the right education, Levi. I know in your heart that you want the best for Eren."

And with that, you released Levi from your hug as Eren entered the kitchen, ready to chow down.

\----------------------

It was midnight, and Levi was still awake. But rather than thinking about the next day's horrors he would have to endure as he used to in the whorehouse, he was thinking about Eren's future. He noticed Eren stir and turn towards him with open eyes.

"Can't sleep either, big bro?" Eren grinned.

Levi smiled and ruffled Eren's hair a little more aggressively than he meant to.

"Ow, ow, ow, bro! That hurts!" Eren whined with a child-like pout.

But Levi's hands remained tangled in Eren's brown locks.

"Hey, Eren....," Levi suddenly started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to go to school that much?"

Eren laughed. "Yes, bro! That's why I can't sleep right now. I'm so nervous but also excited, and I just can't wait! I've missed going to school for so long."

Levi's hand recoiled from Eren's head as the older male yawned and turned around.

"I see. Then make sure you do well on the entrance exam, alright little shit?"  
Eren's mouth opened wide with a gasp.

"Yes! Thank you, bro!" he said as he hugged Levi from behind and nuzzled his head in Levi's back.

"Oi, your hair is spikey. Get off!!!" Levi scolded Eren as he struggled to get out of the younger boy's grasp.

He sighed when he realized that Eren had already fallen asleep with his arms locked around Levi's body.

"Annoying," Levi sighed as he gave up and closed his eyes.

'But cute.'

\--------------------------

You had gotten up in the middle of the night to check on the boys and were pleasantly surprised to hear Levi wish Eren well on the high school entrance exam.

It seemed that slowly but surely, Levi would be able to re-adapt into society.

\---------------------------

Well, Eren passed the exam the next day with flying colors, and Levi seemed satisfied enough with the facilities, though he did comment on how disgusting the boy's bathrooms were and recommended Eren just use the girl's.

You obviously had to explain that it didn't work that way though. (LOL)

All three of you walked back from the school towards your home, but instead of turning right to enter the cul-de-sac, you led the boys on a small detour towards a slightly bigger house and rang the doorbell.

"Who lives here?" Eren asked inquisitively. 

You turned back to grin at him and Levi.

"Your new walking buddies!" and then the door opened.

To reveal a VERY disheveled Hanji.

"Oh! ______! I take it the exam went well, right? Come in, come in!" Hanji said as she welcomed you and the boys.

Levi was the last to enter, but Hanji pulled him in excitedly (to his disgust) as she pushed him towards the living room. Levi and Eren sat on the couch, while you helped Hanji bring out some tea.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Hanji called up the stairs. "Come here and meet you new classmate!" Hanji turned towards Eren to confirm. "Eren, you're joining the 9th grade class tomorrow, right? If you need to borrow any textbooks, feel free to use my kids' stuff!"

Eren nodded and raised his head to look at the two children who scurried down the steps. The smaller one had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other resembled Levi in everything but her height. She was really pretty though.

"Eren, Levi, let me introduce you to my cute little twins! Armin, Mikasa, say hi!" Hanji said as she pushed them both forward.

The boy named Armin held his hand out to Eren. "I'm Armin," he introduced. Eren stared at the hand strangely.

Mikasa took Eren's hand and placed it in Armin's to Levi's surprise. "You're supposed to shake it. Like this." She demonstrated by closing Eren's fingers over Armin's hand and shaking them aggressively.

Armin looked over to Mikasa hesitantly. "Uhm, Mikasa, a handshake should be more gentle."

But Mikasa just shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen to go grab a donut. 

"Interesting kids," Levi commented as Armin led Eren over to his Wii, where the two played Mario Kart. 

Eren immediately recognized the game and called his brother to sit on the floor with him and Armin. Mikasa leapt on the couch as soon as Levi got up, startling him a bit.

"Oh yay, it's warm," she said in a monotone voice.

'Especially this one,' Levi thought as he went to go sit with the younger boys.

Armin handed him a controller.

'Looks like these haven't changed much,' Levi thought as he chose his player and started the race. In a matter of seconds, he was beating Armin and Eren by at least two laps.

Eren was yelling "cheater!" while Armin tried to focus on the best way to at least get second place.

You stared at the children from the kitchen while you and Hanji prepared lunch for everyone. 

"Aren't they adorable?!?!" Hanji squealed as if she read your mind.

You laughed as you noticed Levi started taking the game seriously as soon as Eren caught up to his car.

A sudden thought passed through your mind as a soft smile adorned itself on your lips. Only Levi turned around in time to notice it.

'It'd be nice if it could be like this forever.' 

\-----------------

One week later, Eren was accustomed with going to school. Mikasa and Armin would pick him up on their way to school and drop him off home as well. 

Levi walked with them the first day, but after seeing Mikasa scare off a 100 pound dog that had gotten loose from his leash, Levi decided that Eren was in good hands.

Mikasa and Armin were protective of Eren. Hanji had already explained Eren's past to her kids, since she knew that they were mature enough to understand it. Armin would lend him his textbooks until the Eren was able to pick his own books up, and Mikasa often brought extra food to shove into Eren's mouth to make sure that he got all his nutrients. 

In the mean time, Levi hadn't been home much. You always left in the mornings for work, but when you returned, Levi was almost never home. Eren told you not to worry about it too much though, since his older brother was independent and eventually came back later at night around 1 or 2 am.

You wanted to ask Levi where he had been, but your infiltration into Sina Hospital took priority. You had managed to pass off as a staff member on day one and were still looking for the perp who was abusing fellow workers and patients. There had been no reported attacks since the last one which occurred about 3 weeks ago.

Well, there had been no more attacks....

...until the very next morning, when a female staff member was found on the 7th floor, beaten within an inch of her life.

You grit your teeth as you observed the police take photos of the crime scene and watched the woman being rushed away on a bed towards the ER. Chief Erwin was also at the scene and signaled for you discretely to walk away.

You nodded and turned around in your hospital uniform. The perp was getting more aggressive. None of his targets had been so wounded after an attack.

You stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around you, eyes falling on each and every person within the vicinity. 

You were determined to find the culprit behind these mysterious attacks. 

\---------------

The same day, midnight.

"Thank you for your hard work, Levi! You've gotten quite popular!" a man in a suit said as he handed Levi his paycheck.

Levi nodded and shoved the check into his pocket as he walked briskly out of the bar and took the bus home.

He leaned his head on the window as he wondered how you would react if you knew about this. Levi always hated the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, but this was the only way he'd be able to pay you back. 

After all, nothing in this world was free, including your kindness. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

Bitch please 8 is coming out tonight (hopefully?). latest tomorrow morn. ;)

So back to this fic!

1\. What sort of job exactly is Levi doing?!?!

2\. Who's been killing people at the hospital? (props to whoever gets this right. is a character from SNK)

3\. Who should Eren end up with? Mikasa or Armin? LOL or PLOTTWIST. READER-CHAN LOLOL

P.S. I drew the media picture thing for this chapter of the fic cuz I just really really really love Eren and Levi's relationship in this and thought it'd be so adorable to portray them as they were in the past vs. present! :333 What'd you guys think of it?


	4. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter this morning so im really sorry that im updating this so late!!!!

Warning: mature for themes and lime/smut. don't like. don't read. you've been given fair warning.

_I can't stop thinking about her._

Levi's hand moved faster and faster as he slouched further down in his chair.

_But I can't have her. She's too good for me._

He heard light footsteps.

_She's home._

"Levi! Are you home?"

_Shit. That voice....it drives me insane._

His room light was on, and you could hear movement from behind the door.

"Levi?" you call.

 _I'm here but don't come in. God, out of all the things I could have become addicted to after working in that whorehouse, why did it have to be ----_  
Her footsteps have gotten louder. He knew she was approaching the door.

_Knock. Knock._

Levi grit his teeth.

_Do I tell her? Tell her that I'm here so she'll go away?_

The knob started to turn, and Levi's vision became hazy.

_Ahh...no.....hah...ah...let her see. Faster. Faster!_

You peered your head inside the room, and your eyes widened as your mind tried to comprehend the scene in front of you. Everything was in full view, his face, his hands, his lap....

You glanced into his half-lidded eyes as you tried to pull your attention away from his panting figure, but while Levi's face remained impassive, your face flushed as if someone had thrown red dye on your cheeks. 

_Come on, keep staring. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me._

He didn't stop.

"SORRY!" you said quickly before you slammed the door shut.

 _Heh. Don't think I didn't notice that blush. I'm happy because I made you like that. Someone like_ me _made you like that._

Levi's eyes shut tightly as he tossed his head back and moaned desperately as his movements became more frantic, rapidly approaching his peak. 

"Ughh, fuck."

\--------------------------------------

Well, that wasn't exactly that you planned to come back to when you decided to return home early from work.

You immediately ran back to your bathroom to go wash your face. You couldn't believe how stupid you had been to walk into a boy's ---- no, a _man's_ bedroom without any notice.

(Well, you had knocked, but you couldn't expect Levi to reply in that sort of situation!)

'I hope he doesn't hate me,' you thought as your threw water in your face and blinked your eyes. Your cheeks were still dusted pink, but you had regained (most of) your composure.

You sighed. 

'An innocent, little, unmarried 25 year old girl, huh?'

The throbbing in your lower regions wouldn't leave, and you raked your hair back.

'Psh. Well, I guess I'm not that innocent.'

\-------------------

Levi changed into his outfit for work. It was the first time _______ would be seeing him in these clothes, since it was the first time she had actually come home early enough to see him leave for work.

"Work" involved a strip club, and Levi was certain that he wouldn't be able to function unless he got _you_ out of his system. The years he spent in the whore house made him addicted to the sex. Even if he didn't like it in the past, he couldn't stop himself from getting lost in pleasure whenever he was with a client. For Levi, it was a sinful, depraved manner to fulfill his horny desires. 

Thus, working at a strip club was dangerous for Levi, dangerous when a girl approached the bar to straddle a man, dangerous when another girl would rub herself onto the pole, dangerous _because_ Levi couldn't stop imagining that girl as **you.**

And if he couldn't focus on his work, then he wouldn't be able to pay you back. So Levi made sure to satisfy himself before heading off.

Levi looked over at the clock that hung on the bedroom wall. It was already 4 pm. Eren was probably at Hanji's, playing with the twins. It seemed to Levi that the three had clicked immediately and became best buddies. Levi also skillfully noticed that Eren was involved in a two-way struggle for his attention between Mikasa and Armin. Armin won Eren over with video games while Mikasa cajoled him with her baked goods. It was unfortunate that Eren had to be the center of this triangle, but at least it was innocent...for now.  
Levi sighed.

**Maybe he'd finally get to find out whether his brother was gay or not.**

\---------------------

You walked out of your bedroom, refreshed from the "shower" you just took. You were wearing a nurse's outfit, a fitted dress that fell to your knees. It was a part of your disguise.  
Unfortunately, you couldn't gather any information during the day, and thus, Erwin had you switch over to night duty to find the culprit behind the hospital attacks.

So you went over to the kitchen where you found Levi making tea.

He took one look at you and couldn't stop staring. Of course, his mind was obviously playing tricks on him. There's no way you would act on his fantasies...right?

You, on the other hand, hurriedly broke eye contact with Levi and shyly tried to muster up a small apology for that awkward earlier event.

"Uhh, I'm...Well, I---"

"Don't worry about it," Levi said cooly as he mixed the tea bag into the steaming water to release its contents. Though his face held little to no emotion, he was inwardly pleased to see that you had taken a shower. He liked to believe that he had a part in making you do "that."

"Ah, okay," is what you replied, but the blush on your face didn't disappear. (It seemed that the shower didn't help much after all.)

When you regained enough composure, you looked up to see Levi handing you a cup of tea. And that was when your eyes caught onto Levi's bartender outfit.

You gratefully took the cup from him and spoke. "You're working as a bartender? What bar?" you inquired as you both sat at the kitchen table.

"It's not important," Levi replied as he sipped on his warm tea. His bangs graced over his forehead when he bent his head to taste the drink. "What about you? Is this for that undercover hospital thing?" he asked you as he set the cup on the table.

Your hands fiddled with the circular handle of the mug. "Yeah, Shitty Erwin switched me over to night duty. I'll need to ask you to look after Eren at night, but," you smiled at Levi gently, "I suppose I don't need to ask you that since you're his older brother, huh?"

Levi stared at you blankly before opening his mouth. "Are you scared?"

You were letting the warm liquid slip down your throat when his question caught you by surprise and you choked. You put the cup down quickly and coughed, placing your hand over your mouth.

Levi retrieved a napkin for you, and you whispered a small "thank you," as you wiped the excess fluid off your mouth and hand. 

When you recovered (after several coughing fits), you took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "I'm definitely scared," you told him. "But not scared enough to forget the faces of those people that he attacked. I'm going to make sure this perp gets what he deserves and that the families of the victims get justice."

Levi gazed into your determined eyes. He wondered why you would throw yourself under the bus for people you didn't even know. For his entire life, Levi had lived for Eren. But what about you? What were you living for?

Maybe, _that's_ why it was so easy for you to throw your life away. 

...Because you didn't have a reason to live.

\-------------------

You were running errands between patient rooms when a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed you from behind and pulled you into a dark, empty room. 

"Mmph!" you screamed as your captor released you. 

"Calm down. It's me."

Your eyes widened when you realized that Erwin was standing in front of you. The moonlight from the window illuminated the outline of his figure as he gave you a small smile. 

But you greeted him with a look of shock. "Seriously, shitty Erwin?! You could have given me a heart attack!" you hissed.

"I needed to tell you something," Erwin responded bluntly. 

You sighed in frustration. Since you were working in a hospital, it was hard to hide the use of a transmitter and receiver to communicate with the police force. Thus, you were working undercover without much back up. However, Jean and Marco, your fellow policemen, were taking shifts between watching the hospital cameras from a truck outside and listening for any suspicious noises.

"What is so important that you needed to show up to the hospital rather than wait until my night shift is over?" you spewed at him.

"We have intel for who we suspect is behind these attacks, _______. We don't have a name yet, but we've concluded that he's a physician who works only night shifts. There's worse news though."

Your ears perked up at the word "worse."

"You remember the last attack? Turns out that he left DNA. We couldn't match him to anyone, but we did match him to 8 unsolved murder cases in a district up north. It seems that the police weren't able to find the bodies either."

"Damn," you muttered. This guy was a monster. A murderer. And he was having "fun" by beating hospital staff and patients to "near-death."

"I'm certain that this guy is reaching the limits of his patience," Erwin continued. "For now, he's left his victims at this hospital alive, but he's going to kill again soon."

"Tch, then we need to----"

Footsteps alerted both of you.

"Shit, Erwin, you need to hide. If people find me with a cop---!!!" you whispered anxiously as you turned to him.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Erwin hissed back as he pulled you into his arms. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and lifted you onto the patient bed with your legs dangling off the ledge. 

"Erwin, what are you---!"

"Shush!"

He unzipped your nurse dress and let the sleeves fall off your shoulders. He then placed a hand underneath the skirt portion, causing your dress to ride up your thigh, and gripped the flesh on your butt harshly. 

You grit your teeth and hissed as he slammed his lips onto yours. Just as the door was about to open, you caught the message and threw your arms around his neck, pushing the back of his head closer to yours as his tongue invaded your mouth and your tongue desperately tried to keep up.

The door creak brought both of your attentions towards the man at the door.

"Nurse ______." 

You didn't recognize his voice, but when you saw the stethoscope, white coat, and distinctive badge color, you immediately realized that he was a physician.

You faked an expression of shock and pushed Erwin away, brushing your dress down and trying to make yourself look as proper as possible.

"Y-yes, sir?" you fake stuttered in a shy voice.

The physician looked at Erwin and then back to you.

He smiled. "I think it's great to have a small break every now and then, but there are some things that you can't do in a hospital, even if you find an _unoccupied room_ ," he said suggestively as he raised an eyebrow at Erwin. "Anyways, please clean up after yourselves."

The man then turned around and closed the door behind him.

You let out a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed and tried to fiddle with the back of your zipper.

"I'll do it," Erwin said as he moved behind you to zip your dress. You felt shivers from the feeling of his hand moving up your back towards your neck. 

"You think we fooled him?" you asked your chief.

"Hopefully. I'm going to head out now. We don't want to raise too much attention," Erwin stated as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry about having to---"

"No it's okay," you interrupted. "It was for work anyways."

Erwin let a smile grace his lips before he turned to leave. "See you, ______. Be careful."

"T-thanks," you managed to mutter as he left. 

You slid to the floor and hugged your knees. Why was he so damn calm about all of this? He just kissed you. He fondled you. Hell, it was like having a relationship with him all over again. 

Your fingers brushed your lips as you closed your eyes to relive the moment Erwin slammed his lips on yours. 

Your breathing grew heavy as your heart pounded even faster.

"D-Damnit. Damnit all the hell."

\------------

It was 6 am when you returned back home. Levi hadn't gone to sleep and was reading a book on the couch when he heard the door unlock. 

He noticed your tired figure drag itself across the floor as he rushed over towards you.

"Are you okay?" he asked as you looked up at him with tired eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm just not used to working the day shift with police work and the night shift at the hospital. I'll get used to it eventually," you uttered as you used the wall for support to go to your bedroom. 

Levi tched and took your waist with one hand and your arm with the other, leading you towards your soft bed.

You passed out the moment you hit the soft covers, and Levi had to pull the bed covers over your limp body.

He stared at your motionless figure as he placed his palm on your cheek to caress your soft skin. Dirty, impure thoughts entered his mind as he growled to keep them out. 

But alas, he was a slave to these thoughts, and Levi's fingers slithered from cheek to your chin and then down to your neck towards your clavicle. Just as his fingers were about to enter between your valley, he heard you whisper a name that made his heart stop.

Levi retracted his fingers immediately and left the room. He tried to go back to reading his book on the couch but just tossed the novel to the side as he threw his head back over the armrest of the couch.

It was the first time Levi heard you say his name without placing "shitty" in front of it.

That damn Erwin.

============================================

END CHAPTER.  
omg sooo who's the doc?!?!?! :D he's an snk character!


	5. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG chapter, just for you all :)
> 
> Thank you to dorkyhipster (deviantart) for beta-reading :)

warning: mature themes and little violence

**Dr. Reiner Braun.**

The name of the man who walked in on you and Erwin.

And the name of the man you suspected as the criminal behind the 8 murders and the hospital attacks.

_"Do whatever you can to find evidence to put this bastard behind bars."_

That's what Erwin had instructed you, but to your dismay, you hadn't found any real proof to incriminate the doctor for the past week. Sure, you connected the dots between Dr. Braun and the hospital staff and patient victims as they had been under his guidance and care, but there was no solid evidence of his involvement in the attacks. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.

"Good evening, Dr. Braun!" you greeted him with a smile as he looked up from his charts. You both had just started night shift duty. 

"Ah, good evening, Nurse ________. How was the patient in Room 143 doing?" Dr. Braun asked as he lifted his pen to note down your response.

"Well, his vitals were XXX, YYY, ZZZ, etc.etc."

"Hmm, okay. Please check on the patient in room 123 then as well." Reiner strode towards you and placed a large hand on your shoulder. "Good work, _______," he commended as he walked away. His smiled might've been warm, but the cold fingertips of his hand left shivers coursing through your body. Something was off with this guy, and you were going to be the first to find out what.

\----------------

"Ugh, Damnit!" You plopped yourself on the couch in your living room at 5 am in the morning and groaned with immense frustration. That stupid doctor was fucking perfect, too perfect almost. The staff who worked around him seemed comfortable with his presence, and the patients only had compliments for the doc. But you couldn't shake off your suspicious feelings. 

Eren still had about an hour or so before he needed to wake up for school, so you decided to reward yourself with a warm shower before you started on breakfast.

You left the living room and dragged your almost lifeless body to your bedroom where you stripped your clothes off and threw an article in every corner of the room before entering the bathroom. You turned the knob of the shower and let the warm water pellets calm you. Luckily, Erwin had _generously_ given you the day off from work so after sending Eren off to school, you planned to throw yourself in bed and get some shuteye before another night of work began.

Outside your bedroom, another door creaked open as the older of the two brothers stepped out. 

"Tch. So noisy," Levi muttered tiredly as he walked towards your bedroom. His hearing was still groggy so he couldn't hear the shower until he entered your bedroom and glanced at the clothes strewn all over the cabinets and the floor. 

What a fucking mess.

Inside the shower, your eyes began to droop as a sleepy expression overtook your features. 

"Oi, ______!" a voice outside your bathroom yelled.

"Ehh? Levi, why are you awake?" you inquired as you broke from your sleepy state. "Wait. Better question, why are you in my bedroom?"

Levi was in the middle of picking up your underwear as he tossed it in your laundry bin. "You made such a ruckus when you came home that I couldn't sleep. And currently, I'm cleaning up this filthy mess you left in your bedroom."

"I'm sorry, Levi," you apologized tiredly. "I didn't wake up Eren, right?"

"No, the brat's dead asleep."

You sighed in relief as sleep began to drift back into your body. It was spreading to every crack and crevice it could find until you felt your body falling.

Levi heard a loud thud from the bathroom and rushed over to the door.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

He was about to turn the door knob handle when he heard your voice.

"I-I'm alright," you replied as you struggled to get up from the shower floor. Geez, Erwin sure was working your ass with this damn night job. "What time is it, Levi?"

"Almost 6 am," he replied with his back to the door as he crossed his arms. 

"Ah, I need to make breakfast for Eren---"

"I'll do it."

A small gasp escaped your lips as your mouth curved into a soft smile. "Are you saying that because I'm tired or because you think my cooking skills are shitty?"

"How about both?" Levi responded. "If you cook when you're tired, your food is going to taste even shittier than usual."

A light giggle escaped from your lips as you finally stood up in the shower and turned the water off. Levi leaned his ear against the door as he took pleasure in listening to your voice.

But he was still bothered by something.

"Oi, what exactly is this 'Erwin' to you?" Levi suddenly questioned. "He's the one that assigned you to this hospital case, right? He seems pretty shitty if you ask me, give your current state." 

"Yup," you agreed as you started drying your body with a towel. "He's full of shit. At least half his weight is shit and the other half comprises of those thick eyebrows on his head," you joked, but it seemed that Levi wasn't in much of a joking mood since he wasn't laughing.

Now that you thought about it, had you ever heard him laugh?

"So? What is he to you?" Levi repeated with an interrogative voice. 

"Hmm, well, he's definitely a bitch. I practically had to beg him for the day off from work today. Otherwise, he would have sent me to the office to do paper work in addition to this hospital business. But, if I had to describe him in a sentence, I'd say that he's the asshole who gave me something that I treasure the most out of all the things I have."

"Really? And what's that?" Levi questioned. "A necklace? A bracele--"

"You and Eren."

_An asshole that gave you something you....treasure? Why would you treasure someone like me?_

"Tch." Levi's back left the bathroom door as he walked away. "That's stupid," he told you. "People, _especially_ people like me, come and go. We're not 'things' you should value."

"I don't value 'things.' I value you, Levi, no matter what you say," you responded gently as you wrapped a towel around your body in the bathroom.

Levi had had enough and decided to reroute the conversation. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm going to go to sleep right now, but just put my portion in the fridge. I'll eat whatever you make for me," you smiled as you peeped your head through the now open bathroom door.

Levi turned around at the doorway and caught your gentle expression. His stoic expression didn't change as he then walked out of your bedroom briskly and closed the door behind him.

You exhaled with a sympathetic smile and let the towel drop on the carpet as you searched your cupboards for comfortable clothes.

\------------

"Hey, where's ______?" Eren asked as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school.

"Sleeping. Don't bother her right now," Levi informed his little brother as he flipped the pancake in the pan. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!"

Levi sighed. "You're going to get fat, Eren," he said  
as he pointed the spatula towards the brunette.

"You're just jealous because I weigh more than you!" Eren laughed as Levi placed the second pancake on the third plate of pancakes. Three plates for three people. 2 pancakes per person.  
And all of the pancakes were identical in size and texture. Eren's eyes glossed over the warm goodness, and he laid on the fudge syrup.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw the syrup piling up on the plate and took Eren's plate and his own towards the dining table.

Eren started gobbling down the pancakes while Levi cut his into small squares and ate slowly.

"So on the topic of weight, how is yours?" Eren asked with a full mouth as he noticed his brother struggle to eat the second pancake.

"Working on it," Levi answered as he narrowed his eyes at the limp foe that lay in front of him. It was always hard to Levi to eat a lot, considering he was used to starving for the past 7 years. It didn't take a lot of food to fill Levi up, but you had ordered him to eat as much as he could to get his weight back to normal. You had also signed Levi up at a gym with your good old friend Mike who kindly offered to take Levi under his wing. 

The muscle training was going well, but the food...not so much. It was troublesome.

"Well, take your time, big bro! Anyways, I gottah run. I'm meeting Mikasa and Armin at the stop sign near Garr avenue, so I'll see you later!" Eren gave his brother a quick hug, and Levi returned the gesture by ruffling Eren's head. 

As Eren left the house, Levi cleaned up the plates and placed his unfinished pancake next to yours in the fridge.

\---------------

At 5 pm, you were wide awake and getting ready to report to your night duty hospital work. You slipped on the nurse outfit and found Levi reading a book as usual on the couch, waiting until it was time for him to leave the house as well.

"So how's the bartender job?" you asked as you grabbed a few tea bags from the pantry. "You want some tea?"

"Sure. And it's fine. Listen, I need to give you something later," Levi responded as he looked up from his book.

"Yes, yes. I'll be back by 4 am...probably," you supposed as you warmed both cups of water in the microwave. "I don't understand why you had to get a job, but if it keeps you busy, be my guest."

"You'll find out soon."

"Hmm?" you hummed as the microwave beeped. "Sorry Levi, I didn't catch that." You took the cups of boiling water out of the microwave and put two tea bags in both, letting the water extract the flavors.

"Nothing," Levi answered. "And what do you mean by 'probably?'"

You blew on both cups of tea as you used a spoon to squeeze the last flavors from the bags before throwing them in the trash. You then added cream and sugar the way you liked it and the way you knew Levi liked it and brought both cups along with the pancake Levi made you to the living room, handing one cup over to Levi.

"It means that, as long as I have to put myself in dangerous situations, I have to accept the fact that I might not come home one day, and if I do come home, it might be in a body bag," you explained to Levi casually as you sipped on your warm tea.

"So you've accepted that fate then?" Levi asked as he turned to face you.

"I suppose. I mean, it's been years since I started so I'm pretty used to---"

"So what about me and Eren? I thought you said that you valued us? Are you so stupid that you'd be willing to die under the orders of that Shithead Commander of yours?" You could hear the anger in his voice. Levi threw his novel on the living room table as he headed to the kitchen and dumped the tea you gave him in the sink. 

"Levi, wait I didn't mean that---"

"Shut up," he hissed as he headed to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

Why did you have to make him so irritated? You cast your eyes down as you picked up the book Levi had thrown. _1001 Mixed Drinks_

Your lips parted slightly as you flipped through the pages, noting the post it notes and highlighted words in the book. Even Levi was trying his best to re-adapt into society after his frightening and life-changing experience as a victim of prostitution.

But what about you?

Your history with Erwin had long ended, but you were still following his orders like a puppy at his tail. It was as if you wanted to evoke an emotional reaction from him, something more than a "good job" or a "great work today" sort of phrase. You probably wanted him to worry about you like he did in the past or give some sort of concern for how much you were pushing yourself. 

But he never noticed.

He now had his own family. You'd think he'd become more of a compassionate person with 1 child and another one on its way. But he still never noticed you. You couldn't tell if you wanted him to treat you as a romantic love interest or just as a sister as he had in the past, but you wanted to experience something similar to your academy days when Erwin was your best friend and looked out for you like you did for him.

Now, he was just a man full of pretty words and fancy ties who liked to use the "tools" at his disposal.

_Good job._

_Good work._

_Congratulations._

_You've really got what it takes to be a good policewoman._

You sighed as you quickly took a bite out of the pancake Levi made. It's too bad that you wouldn't get to tell him how delicious it was...Placing the plates in the sink, you then grabbed your purse and walked over to the door that Levi had rightfully slammed.

"I'm sorry, Levi..." you whispered at his door before you made your way out of the house. 

Levi heard your apology and debated whether or not he should get up to tell you something important. His eyes widened when he heard the front door click, and he rushed out of his room, having decided to say that thing to you, but your car was already gone.

And his words remained unsaid.

_Please come back safely...._

\--------------------

You're not sure how you ended up in this situation, but here you were running through the dark and empty hospital hallways from the madman known as,

**Reiner Braun.**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

You pulled out your phone and dialed your squad.  
"Jean? Marco? Anyone?"

"We're here, _____," Jean answered. "We can't find you on the hospital cameras! What's your location?"

"3rd floor, near the operating rooms towards the east side of the building!" you hurriedly informed him as you turned a corner.

"Alright, We've got her," Jean announced as he followed your running figure from camera to camera.

"______, you need to get out of there," Marco warned.

He and Jean were sitting in a truck outside the hospital, tracking your movements through the hospital cameras they hacked. Erwin was standing behind them.

"No, ______ needs to stay until we can get recorded evidence that Reiner Braun is behind these attacks and those 8 deaths," Erwin declared. "Right now, he thinks he has ______ in the palm of his hands, but if ______ can get him to talk in an area where we have cameras, then we can record his confession."

"Tch. Easier said than done, shitty Erwin. You don't have a serial killer chasing you! Damn! I can hear him getting closer!" you whispered as you turned another corner.

Dead End.

"Shit." You ran out and kept running down the hall towards the stairs. 

"There are no cameras in the stair wells, _____! Stay out of there! We can't protect you," Jean advised you as you opened the door to run up.

"No choice, Jean. Worst come to worst, I'll keep you guys on speaker so you can hear the dialogue between us. He's too smart to attack in an area with cameras. You know that. I'm putting you on speaker. Braun is coming. I can sense him. Don't make any noise!" you told him as you placed your phone in a behind one of the stair rails. 

You could hear Reiner's footsteps. 

Back inside the truck, Jean covered the microphone as he whispered to Erwin. "Are you sure it's okay to put ______ up to this? We can't see her. We can only listen in this position."

Erwin placed his thumb on his chin. "We'll follow her lead based on what she says to Braun. We know what stairwell she's in. Once Braun engages her there, we'll send units in to pounce on him once _____ gets him to confess."

Marco and Jean looked at each other with serious expressions and continued to listen in through your phone.

\--

Back at the stairwell, you took a seat on the bottom steps when the doors suddenly opened, revealing none other than Reiner Braun. 

"Hehe, are you done running, bitch?" Reiner laughed as he approached you. His eyes were crazed and his hair was a mess compared to his "normal" appearance. You couldn't deny that you were scared, but you had to get the job done somehow.

'Damn, I hope they can hear all of this....' you thought as Reiner ceased his laughing.

He approached you with a scalpel as you backed into a corner. 

"You know...it's been so long since I've killed someone. And then your cute little ass shows up during the night shift, and damnit, your face is just too beautiful to not cut it up. But I need more than that. I don't want anyone near that pretty face of yours. It's mine, all mine," Reiner growled as he came closer.

"So you're the one behind the hospital attacks?" you asked with a shaky voice.

\--

Back at the truck outside the hospital, Erwin strapped on his gear as he prepared to head into the hospital. "Get the backup ready near the stairwells. I'll give the signal," Erwin whispered to his men. Marco nodded and sent the commands to the Survey Corps troops that entered the building.

\--

In the stairwell, Reiner took small steps closer and closer to your body. Your eyes remained focused on the scalpel in his hand. 'What a fitting weapon.'

"Well, aren't you the smart little girl?" Reiner teased as he waved the metal weapon in the air. "I'm behind that and so much _more_." He brought the scalpel to his lips and slowly dragged his tongue over the flat portion.

"What do you mean by _more_?" you interrogated. "You said it's been so long since you've killed someone, right? Does that mean you've killed before?"

Of course he had killed before. There were 8 victims whose bodies hadn't been recovered yet. And you were going to use this opportunity to find out where they were so you could let their families accept the death of their loved ones rather than hold onto a useless string of hope that they may still be alive.

These families tore wounds into your heart. They needed closure. They needed this.

\--

"Erwin," Marco said over his mouth piece. "Braun has admitted to the hospital attacks. Let's send the Survey Corps in now."

"No, not yet," Erwin insisted. "I think ______ might be trying to get the locations of the dead bodies of the 8 victims we haven't found yet. Let her draw that information out of him and then we'll move."

\--

"So where are those bodies then?" you asked as your back finally hit the wall. Reiner smirked as he licked his chops and lowered his scalpel as he walked towards you and pulled your chin up roughly in his finger tips.

"Hmm, I suppose I could let you know that victim #1 is buried beneath my house." Reiner put the scalpel to your cheek. "Since you're going to die anyways!" He slashed down your cheek, causing you to hiss in pain. 

"I'm going to take my time with you," Reiner continued as he raised the weapon again. "Victims 2 and 3 are happily resting in a body back under my elementary school playground!" he rejoiced hysterically as he added another two large cuts to your arm. 

"Argh!" you groaned as your knees fell to the floor.

\--

"Sir, we need to get ______ out of there!" Jean insisted as he slammed his fists on the counter.

"Not yet," the Commander replied over Jean's ear piece. "She took on this job, and she is going to damn finish it. I'm not letting our efforts as well as her sacrifice go to waste!"

\--

"Victim 6 is lying under my couch at home!!!" Reiner laughed as he jabbed the scalpel into your shoulder and then pulled it out, leaving you with a stinging pain coursing through your arm.

"Y-you!!!" You struggled to stand up, but Reiner kneed you in the guts, sending your limp body to the floor.

\--

"Commander, this is too much!" Jean protested as he heard you whimpering in the background. 

"No. She hasn't give us any signal that she wants us to come in. Let her do her job," Erwin said.

"Shit, ______, hold on...."

\--

You used your elbows to bring your torso up as you coughed some blood. Well, at least when this was over, you didn't have to be transported to get treatment since you were already in a hospital right?

The thought made you laugh, causing Reiner to adorn a shocked expression.

"You're laughing?" he inquired as he stepped back slightly.

You pushed yourself off the ground as you clung to the wall for support. "Hell yeah, I'm laughing at you, you murderer," you hissed. "You think you're some big tough guy that can go around and beat up on people. So what was your problem? Drunk mother? Abusive father? Maybe---"

An uppercut to your chest interrupted your insults and sent you hurtling towards the floor again.

Reiner placed a foot on your back, and you could feel the pressure of the floor and his foot squeezing your rib cage.

"W-what?" you coughed out. "Not going to tell me about Victims # 7 and 8?

"My freezer," Reiner stated as be bent down on one knee to lift your head up by your hair. "Wait, I never told you that there were 8 victims...? How did you---"

But suddenly, the doors burst open.

"SURVEY CORPS. DON'T MOVE!" the green-cloaked members with guns announced as two of them rushed over to pull you away from Reiner. 

"Fuck you, you bitch!" Reiner spat in your direction. "You're a cop?!?!"

Four men were required to restrain the bulky male, but he was eventually put in cuffs and dragged to the back of a police car.

You were taken to another part of the hospital where an emergency physician treated your wounds. 

"You're lucky," the doctor said. "The shoulder wound is still pretty bad, but it's shallow enough that we don't need to keep you over night."

You thanked the doc for his help and put your shirt back on, walking out of the room to go sign out of the hospital at the front desk. You were met by a very frantic Jean and worried Marco.

"O-oi, you're okay, right?" Jean asked with his palm on your uninjured shoulder. 

"Yup!" you informed him happily with a smile. 

He and Marco sighed in relief, but another presence made them lift their heads and form a salute with their fists.

"Sir!"

You attempted to salute as well, but your shoulder was in too much pain, so you just smiled sheepishly at Commander Erwin who approached you with a gentle expression.

"Glad to see you're doing well, ______," he said as he pat your head. "Marco, Jean, go join the others and confirm that Reiner made it to the station. ______, I'll take you home."

You nodded and bid farewell to your friends as you followed the big footsteps of your commander.

He opened the passenger side for you and helped you put on your seat belt before he started driving.

"You did good. I really didn't know you had it in you, but you really took it like a champ," Erwin chuckled as he focused on the road.

"I wanted to do it for the families," you admitted. 'And for you.'

"You know, ______. You've always been such an amazing soldier. Your capabilities are limitless, and I think you have great potential."

_But are you really okay? He was scary, wasn't he? I'm sorry for putting you through this. And I think you should take better care of your health. You should have had more backup. You should have relied on me more. I don't like seeing you getting hurt._

"And I think I have the perfect case for you to start on tomorrow!" Erwin said with great enthusiasm. 

Your heart dropped. You were deaf to Erwin's introduction of the next case you'd start on. 

_Why doesn't he care about what I just went through?_

_Am I just a machine to him?_

_Something that he can re-use endlessly?_

This wasn't the Erwin that made you coffee when you weren't at your best. And this wasn't the Erwin that protected you like a brother in the past. No, he was a different person altogether.

He was a monster, a cold, unfeeling monster.

When he stopped at your house, you left his car without a word. You didn't even wave goodbye. You fumbled in your purse to find your keys, and when you finally did, it took 5 tries to get it in the lock properly to open the front door.

It was 4 am.

And Levi was sitting on the couch reading his book. 

"You're back," he said without turning as he closed the novel. You walked past him without showing your face towards the kitchen where you poured yourself some water. "Eren is having a sleep over at Hanji's with the other brats, but I needed to give you this," Levi continued as he reached into his back pocket.

A wad of cash suddenly made a thud as it fell on the countertop near your cup. 

"What....is this?" you slowly asked as you lifted the money.

"To pay you back obviously," Levi answered. "For the gym, the food, the clothes, and the----"

SMACK.

You threw the cash at Levi's chest as you properly faced him for the first time. And only then did Levi notice the cuts on your face and the bandage under your shirt for your shoulder wound.

"H-hey," Levi started as he inched towards you slowly. "What happened to---"

"I don't want it!" you shouted as you stepped away from him, hugging the glass of water to your chest.

"______, what's wrong?" Levi asked concerned about your current state but as he stepped closer, you threw the water in his face.

His wet bangs remained glued to his forehead, and the cup dropped from your hand onto the floor, shattering into too many pieces to count.

You hands covered your mouth as you gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," you repeated in a whisper as you ducked past Levi and ran to your room. 

Levi rushed after you, but you were too fast and slammed the door in his face.

"Just leave me alone!" you shouted from the other side. Levi could hear you sobbing and clenched his hand into a fist as he turned away to clean the glass you broke.

Levi sighed as he picked up the shards and threw them in the trash. He heard your door creak open and strode briskly towards you before you could slam it in his face again.

"I....just..." You couldn't face Levi. You eyes were just staring downwards at your feet and half of your body was hidden behind your door.

"Tell me, what's wrong, ______," Levi ordered as he placed a hand on the edge of the door to push it open further.

You nodded reluctantly and scooted aside to leave space in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. Would you please come inside? I'll explain..." you trailed off as Levi entered your room and sat on the edge of your bed. He gestured for you to sit down next to him and so you sat closer to your pillows, taking a smaller pillow in your hand and hugging it to your chest as you pulled your knees up on the bed.

And Levi waited patiently until you were ready to share your story.

======================================

END OF SMEXYNESS

Oh boy, not as much smut in this one. (not any at all really) BUT, it is the longest chapter and whoopdeedoodledah the next chapter is gonna have **Levi strippin' --fully naked, no undies <3 ;)))**

CUZ DAT'S WHAT WE LIKE, RIGHT LADIES?!?!?!


	6. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 6

Mature for themes of prostitution, sexual assault, violence, and smut/nudity. Expect Law and Order: SVU to have been a big motivation for this chapter. 

_She was right there. Right there._

_And so were those men._

_They were touching her. She was screaming and screaming for her older brother. But every step he took, the farther and farther away she was._

_One of the guys who was on top of her legs pulled out a knife while the other one holding her wrists used his free hand to clamp her mouth shut with his dirty palm._

_"Tch. She's quite the noisy one," one of them sneered._

_The other laughed in response. "Well, I know just how to shut her up."_

_He placed the sharp edge near her throat._

_She turned her neck to face her brother properly, embracing a sad smile that conveyed her last words._

_'It's okay.'_

"It's okay."

Erwin's eyes shot open as he pushed himself up so suddenly that he knocked the cup of water on the side of his nightstand to the floor. 

His hands gripped the sheets as beads of sweat trickled down his neck, curving at his clavicle. A smaller hand caressed his arm as she whispered "It's okay" repeatedly.

Her palm glided to his cheek as she turned his head towards her face and kissed him on the nose.

"Another nightmare about your sister?" Petra asked. She had been Erwin's wife for 3 years now and was pregnant with his second child. 

Erwin nodded. "It's alright though. We managed to put another perp away today with ________'s help. More families can rest at ease tonight."

Petra smiled gently as she leaned the side of her head into her husband's bulky arm.

"You're always praising her, you know. You should bring her by the house for dinner some time. I haven't seen her in years."

But Erwin was too lost in his thoughts to hear his wife's request. "If it's anyone, she can do it. She can take all of them down," he muttered. 'She's strong. No one can break her. If only my sister had been like her, if only I could be like her....if only, we all could be like _____.....'

Petra's expression grew anxious as she pulled her husband down back to their soft covers. 

"I know, honey. Now shhh, let's get some rest," she hummed as she rested her head on his bear chest.

"Ah, yes, my dear."

\------------------

"Erwin and I were childhood friends. Our parents knew each other and introduced us at a young age," you explained to Levi as you shifted slightly on your bed. Your back was leaning against the headstand with a pillow for comfort in your lap as you crossed your legs. 

Levi, on the other hand, was sitting on the end of your bed with his legs resting over the edge and his feet touching the floor. One of his hands supported his upright torso while the other rested in his lap.

"We went the elementary together, middle school, and then high school. His dad is the police of chief and was a rising detective back in the day, so Erwin always knew what he wanted to do in the future. He wanted justice for all, for _humanity._ And I guess, I just tagged along because I wanted to see his dreams through to the end. But...."

You stared at the pillow that was clenched to your chest. "On the day of the graduation ceremony from the Police Training Academy, Erwin's little sister was murdered. I don't know the details because nothing was released to the public, but right after that, Erwin became really distant. He and I had planned to become partners for real in the Homicide unit, but when decision time came, he switched over the Sex Crimes...."

Levi's face darkened when you mentioned what had happened to Erwin's younger sister. It probably wasn't just murder. He knew that. You knew that.

"I tried to talk to him, but he never responded. He was either ignoring me or was too busy with work. And after we went our separate ways, well, I got tired of the Homicide unit cuz my victims were always dead. I couldn't help them. I could only try to get justice for the families. So I eventually switched over to Sex Crimes, where I was reunited with Erwin again."

You bit the bottom of your lip harshly as you remembered the seeing him in the department as a new member of the Sex Crimes Unit. The first thing you had noticed was a wedding ring, and it broke your heart a little bit that he hadn't even told you about the marriage. He might have been your romantic interest for a little while, but most importantly, he was your best friend, and you still considered him as such. But for him to have not told you....

"I was immediately placed under his command as part of the infiltration squad, the Survey Corps. But ever since then, he's just been putting me in danger. And you know what, Levi? All he says is 'good job.' There's no 'are you okay?' or 'do you need to take some time off?' He's always putting me right back in the line of fire. He's not the same person he was when we were kids, with wide eyes and big dreams. You should have seen the passion in his eyes whenever he would talk to me about getting justice for all victims. It's just gone, Levi. Completely gone. He's _empty._ And when I look at him...."

You gulped before continuing as you buried your head in the pillow hugged to your chest. "I feel empty too," you whispered. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore..."

Your arms overlapped each other even more as you strengthened your hold on the soft pillow. Your nose was breathing in the plush as your face rested on the soft exterior. The way your hair fell from your neck onto the pillow made Levi's breath hitch. 

Why was it that even at your worst, you looked so beautiful to him?

Levi intercrossed his arms as he lifted the hem of his shirt over his head. Large movements on the bed alerted your attention, and you raised your head to meet Levi's strong and deep gaze as well as his naked chest.

"L-Levi....," you whispered as he stood up at the side of the bed and threw his shirt to the floor casually. He began to unbuckle his pants, and your voice caught in your throat, unable to form any words or heed him to stop. 

"Levi!" you finally called, but his hands were already on the rim of his briefs as he slid the underwear down as if it was the most natural thing to him.

Probably because it was natural to him after all the years he spent in the prostitution house.

That was the thought that made your heart sink as Levi climbed back onto the bed. You pushed the pillow in front of you and turned away with your eyes shut tightly to avoid the sight of his thin, nude body, but Levi forcibly removed the pillow from your grip and flung it aside. He sat up on his knees that rested over your thighs, but you didn't dare look over your cheek.

"Levi, what are you doing?" you asked him as you kept your eyes focused on the night stand. You didn't sense any malicious intentions from his actions. In fact, a small part of you had already guessed what he was trying to do. But you wanted to hear it from his lips.

"Touch me," he said calmly as he took one of your hands. "Wherever you want," he quickly added. He took your hand and placed it on his cheek. He then led your finger tips to his neck where your digits grazed his trachea and then his clavicle. Then, they travelled lower towards his chest. You could feel his rib cage, expanding and contacting with every breath. Every deep, slow breath. He placed your flat palm on his heart for a few seconds before he dragged it downwards towards his stomach. It was harder that it had seemed when he first started living with you. It seemed that Mike's muscle training had helped a little.

Levi then led your hand even lower. His grip had loosened and he held you in a gentle manner, so you could advantage of that and pulled your hand back roughly before it reached his manhood.

"No," you said sternly. It was a lie to say that you weren't blushing right now. You could feel "him" on you. Just a quick movement of the eyes would give you a glance of "him" in all his glory as well. But you didn't want it. Not now, not in this manner. It just wasn't right.

"Why not?" Levi asked as he tried to reach for your hand again. He leaned his naked chest over your clothed one, but you smacked his arm away.

It didn't make sense to Levi. After all, this was how he had comforted his clients in the past. 

_They were all satisfied with my body...so why isn't she?_

Did you need more? He could give you all the physical attention you required. He could---

"Levi, this is wrong. Please," you begged him as you wormed your way from underneath his legs and pressed your back against the flat surface as if you were trying to be one with the headstand behind you. Levi sat back, shocked and even disappointed that you had refused his advances to comfort you. 

You noticed Levi's shocked expression and quickly leaned forward on your knees to caress his cheek, worried that you had hurt him in some way. "Levi," you started, "you've been treating me like a stranger, like someone you can't trust, ever since you and Eren started living with me." 

Levi didn't react so you continued. "I'm not someone you need to pay back for the things I give you and Eren. And I definitely don't need you to comfort me like this. I know your intentions are good but...I just need you as a friend, as someone I can trust with my feelings," you explained with a gentle smile as you retracted your hand from his cheek and sat back, awaiting a response.

_As a friend? What does that even mean? How does a "friend" help you in times like this?_

Levi cast his eyes downward as he struggled to gasp the meaning of "friend." As if you read his mind, you went further into detail.

"Levi, a friend is someone you _trust._ They like you for you and not your body," you emphasized. "For example, what would you do if Eren was upset? You'd listen to his worries without complaint, right?"

The expression on Levi's face as he raised his head confirmed that he had made the connection. 

"So if you understand that," you continued, "you should put your clothes back on." 

Levi didn't move, dumbfounded by your rejection and seemingly logical explanation. But then again, there was nothing logical about this situation. Levi was still naked, and it was awkward and uncomfortable for you a little bit. And the truth was, you did have something else on your mind based on "something" you had touched earlier. You just weren't sure if it was the most appropriate thing to say at the moment. Nonetheless, you decided to just go ahead and say it.

"Also, you should make it a mission to get yourself some abs!" you stated as you gestured to his flat stomach.

What? Clients craved for his body, requested him and him only among the other prostitutes, and the only comment you could make about it was that he should get abs? What the hell was wrong with you? 

The shock on Levi's face was quickly replaced with displeasure. 

"Ganbatte!" you added with a small smile as you smacked his arm nude arm, quickly retracting your hand when you remembered that he was still naked.

"What the hell does 'ganbatte' mean?" 

"Ah, it means 'Do your best!'" you explained with a quick glance towards Levi and then back to the nightstand. God you just made things more awkward. But at least you confirmed that he had put on some weight since Hanji had deemed him underweight before, right?

"Soooo, I think now would be a good time to put your clothes on," you suggested with a small voice, your head still turned away.

"No, it's too troublesome," Levi answered with a slight childish tone in his voice. 

"Levi, it's not appropriate!"

"Doesn't matter. Deal with it," Levi ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at you hard. 

But he was so surprised when you started laughing. What were you laughing at? Him? 

"Ahaha! I'm-ha-sorry, Levi! It's just that-ha-you're acting like a child right now! It's really kinda cute!" you tried to explain between fits of giggles. 

Your sudden change in attitude came as a complete surprise to Levi. But then again, this night was full of surprises. Your reaction was the opposite of what Levi expected or even wanted from you. He had wanted you to give in and accept his body, but instead you were laughing...at him?

_Why does she never react the way I expect her to?_

Levi was absolutely baffled.

_Why does something like this make her happy but not my body?_

At this point, you weren't paying attention to the rest of Levi's body, only his face. To you, it was just interesting to see expressions other than irritation and impassivity. Your eyes noticed the small shoulder wound on his left side, and you tugged your sleeve down where that Reiner asshole had stabbed you.

"Hey hey," you called out to him to grab his attention. "We both have a shoulder wound!" you mentioned as you gestured to the wound under your bra strap.

"That's not funny, ______," Levi hissed as his eyes narrowed in on yours in a stern manner. 

You tried to open your mouth to say something back, but nothing came to mind.

And then, there was silence. The room became tense all of a sudden. All you could hear were the deep breaths of you and the man before you. All you could see were his silver, steely eyes that were watching yours intently. Their gaze dropped to your lips as his eye lids fell halfway, his eyes hazy and yours moreso.

And before you knew it, his lips were pressed into your soft, pink lips. His bottom lip caressed yours gently as he sucked and pulled on it, sliding a tongue under your full lip to stroke your teeth and look for an entrance into your cavern. 

And he had just discovered one when you abruptly pushed him away with both hands on his bare shoulders. You felt his muscles tense under your grip as he tried to lean in again to continue, but you gave a clear "no" and he stopped.

"W-wait, Levi...," you blushed as you tried to figure things out.

"I love you." 

No hesitation in his voice.

"I-I--Wait? You love me? No, Levi. I can't....I mean, it's probably just a small infatuation you have for me. Maybe admiration instead?" you suggested quickly as your hands returned to your lap.

"What?"

"Levi, I think you like me because I saved you and your brother. Yeah, that sounds right....I think...."

"Who are you to decide how or what I feel?" he growled with distaste as he moved off the bed to change back into his clothes. He had had enough. You were so confusing to him. Levi had put his briefs back on when you moved off the bed to grab his arm.

"Levi, wait!" you pleaded. His arms stopped moving just as he was about to put the bottom edge of his shirt over his head. "J-just hear me out, Levi." 

You took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think your past is still influencing a large part of your present. Back in that horrid place, you were surrounded by sex, alcohol, and smoke. And even now, Levi, I know you're bartending at a strip club. And even though you've taken on this job to pay me back, you've also surrounded yourself with those same aspects, whether it's intentional or unintentional. You even tried to pay me back, Levi, but my kindness is free when I'm giving it to the people I cherish. I don't need your body. All I want is _you_. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy."

Tears brimmed your eyes as you persisted.

"Right now, I think you're still very influenced by your past, and I don't want your that to cloud your judgment. **Love** is a strong word. Please, all I'm asking is that you re-evaluate your feelings, for me," you pleaded sincerely. _"Please."_

Levi lowered his arms with a sigh. He couldn't deny that even now, all he could think of was your naked body in front of his. He knew that working in a prostitution house had changed him, the way he thought, the way he spoke. And you were right. His past was still affecting him to a certain extent in unhealthy ways.

"If I re-consider, will you promise to do one thing?" he requested.

You nodded in return with a small smile adorning your beautiful, teary face.

"Will you please cherish your life more?"

Your mouth parted with surprise that was quickly replaced with a gentle, light-hearted chuckle. It was the first time Levi had verbally expressed concern for you, and you couldn't be happier to have incited emotions in the seemingly impassive raven-haired man. Your body was already so close to Levi's that you only had to take one step before your chin rested on his shoulder. Your arms encircled his thin but broad chest as you hugged him tightly.

"Until now," you began with a low whisper in his ear. "I was too stupid to realize that I have too many good things in life to throw mine away carelessly. "I'm sorry, Levi. I won't make the same mistake again."

Your body relaxed against Levi's as he hesitated about the placement of his hands around your waist. He finally pulled you closer into a warm, protective embrace. He kept his hands balled in tight fists to avoid touching you in the way he desired. That wasn't what you needed right now nor was it what you wanted. 

On the other hand, you were stuck in a haze as you felt Levi's clenched hands on your back. The truth is, you probably wouldn't have rejected Levi's feelings if you both had met under normal circumstances, but you needed to be the mature one. No matter what, he was still a recovering victim...

And you...well, you were a slave.

But there was hope for both of you.

_Together._

===============================================  
END OF SMEXYNESS

I KNOW. IM SORRY. NOT A LOT OF ACTION BUT LEVI DID GET NAKED FOR YAH ;D (and he's still in his briefs LOL) and lul those **jumpy** feels ahhh

NEXT CHAPTER: I need votes: **Beat the shit out of Erwin or no?**


	7. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the covert art I made to go with the chapter: http://smexylevilover.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-A-Victim-and-a-Slave-7-Coverart-463673065

Warning: Mature for themes of prostitution, sexual assault, violence, and strong language.

**Part 1: A Victim...**

_For the sake of my sister..._

A man seeking retribution for the past.

_For the sake of that dream you once cherished..._

A woman wishing to change the present.

_For the sake of a future with you..._

A person looking forward with no regrets.

Chapter 7

The next morning, you and Levi went over to Hanji's. You had decided to take off work, claiming illness to get Erwin off your back, and requested that Hanji look after Eren while you prepared yourself during this time to face the shitty bastard.

And currently, you were preparing a snack for Armin, Mikasa, and Eren in Hanji's kitchen while the three played with each other in the living room.

"What is the heck does love even mean?" Levi sighed with his arms crossed as he stood against the wall with Hanji, simple _observing_ you at work while temporarily turning his attention to the kids every now and then.

"Ah!" Hanji's eyes perked up with interest. "That's a good question, my darling. And anyone can tell by the way you're staring at ________ that you're totally in love with her!"

Levi raised a brow and tore his gaze away from you, looking down towards the ground in deep thought. "So if I really am in love with her, I don't have to re-consider my feelings....?" he muttered to himself, but Hanji's skilled ears caught onto his words.

"Huh? Why would you need to do that?" she inquired to the shorter man.

"________ told me to re-consider my feelings when I confessed to her," Levi admitted bluntly. The strange glasses woman annoyed him no doubt with her nosiness, but he knew he had to change something if he wanted you to accept him.

"I wonder," Levi continued, "am I even allowed to love?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" the brunette companion snorted carelessly.

"You know my past. I'm dirty, ugly scum."

Cruel Words. _True_ words in Levi's eyes.

Levi had been with the lowest of the low, the scummiest of all scum. He done things that could never be spoken of to people like you and Eren, things he didn't want to remember but still, things he had done, and he could never take any of those back. **Never.** He had made the decision to throw away everything that normal people would cherish, and that decision killed him a little bit inside every time he remembered it.

But Hanji clicked her tongue in response. "I know your past. And I know that you became 'scum' for your brother. That makes you the purest scum I've ever seen."

_But that's not all I did._

"I held her at gunpoint."

"I heard," Hanji replied softly. "But that was to protect your brother, right? You didn't have bad intentions, Levi. You just didn't consider the consequences."

Upon noticing Levi's curious expression, Hanji continued.

"Everything has a reason, Levi. And there's a reason why _______ hasn't accepted your feelings yet. It's because you're living in the present. And when you live in the present, you're only thinking about what's going to happen next in that moment. You're not thinking about the big picture. **Love** is a strong word."

Ah, there it was. That was the phrase you had used last night.

_Love is a strong word._

But what did that even mean?

"And I suppose I can understand _________'s reason for wanting you to re-consider your feelings. I'm sure she already knows that you love her. 100% positive. Well, maybe 99.99% but close enough. You love her, but it's a kind of love that hasn't fully matured," Hanji explained. " And by mature love, I mean a kind of love that considers the consequences of your decisions and actions. For example, take a look at these two."

Hanji gestured to her two twins Mikasa and Armin, who were now tugging harshly on either of Eren's arms.

"I WANNA PLAY MARIO KART WITH EREN!" little Armin screamed at his sister.

"WELL I WANT HIM TO TASTE TEST THE BROWNIES I MADE!" Mikasa shouted back. It was rare to see the twins fight, but Eren just seemed to have that effect on them.

"You see that?" Hanji pointed out to Levi. "They're so engrossed in their love fight for your brother at the moment that they don't even realize that they're hurting Eren, and Eren is probably going to respond by---"

Young Eren abruptly pulled both his arms away from his companions. He scowled and adorned a very irritated expression that Hanji thought might have been the only proof that he was related to Levi.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE, AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE LITTLE BRATS! YOU'RE HURTING ME, AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT! I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH EITHER OF YOU!"

And then Eren ran off to join you in the kitchen, leaving a very upset Mikasa and a tear-filled Armin.

Levi, on the other hand, was wide-eyed. He had never seen Eren blow off steam like that. Heck, he had never even seen Eren lose his patience before!

Hanji sighed in defeat. " You see? If you act like a child towards the person you love, they're just going to run away and get tired of you. Now, it's different with kids because they're still young. Eren's a sweet boy, and he'll forgive them. It was an honest childish mistake."

Hanji smiled as Armin spoke up first to Mikasa to apologize. She threw a small pout but uttered a small "sorry" as she took her brother's hand in hers.

"But when you're older, the heart isn't as forgiving. _______ just wants you to realize that. But anyways," Hanji snickered as she grabbed a small bouncy ball belonging to her little boy. "________ is always acting so serious and mature, but she's a big baby at heart too. If you mess up her rhythm even a little bit, she'll be thrown complete off course. Watch this!"

And then Hanji **chugged** the rubber bouncy ball straight at you, and poor, innocent naive you didn't even see it coming. You were too focused on keeping the lid on the blending machine while it mixed a batch of spinach, apple juice, and celery to make the kids a healthy fruit drink. And thus, you didn't even hear Levi yell "watch out!" just before the ball smacked the hand of yours that was holding the lid down.

"Kyah!" you shrieked, thinking a large bug had hit you, as you pulled your hands away and ducked under the counter. And without anything to keep the lid firmly on the blender, the lid flew off and the innards of the machine (AKA what was _supposed_ to be a healthy drink) flew across the kitchen everywhere until every cupboard and drawer was covered in fruity green slime, you and Eren included.

The two of you were flabbergasted that both of you lost your balance and slipped to the ground, landing on your butts and releasing very pained moans.

"See?" Hanji chuckled as Levi rushed to help you up.

Armin and Mikasa ran over to Eren as well, pulling him off the slippery ground. But unfortunately, both the teens lost their balance and ended up falling on top of Eren. They quickly pushed themselves off the brunette and looked at him worriedly. They bit their lip in anticipation that the boy would just yell at them again, but Eren simply smiled at his friends.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys," Eren said as Armin and Mikasa smiled softly and then pounced on him with hearty (but gentle) hugs.

You, on the other hand, instinctively knew who was at the center of this chaos and muttered curses under your breath that only Levi could hear as he placed his hands under your arms to stabilize you. But you were too pissed to thank him and rolled up your arm sleeves as your hands balled into fists. Hanji's expression grew quite terrified as you approached her with a menacing glare.

"W-wait, ______. I was just teaching Levi about---!"

"HANJI!!!!"

\-----------------------

It never occurred to you how handsome Levi was until he quit his bartending job. Suddenly, you missed seeing him in that bartending outift. There was just something about Levi in black and red that...well, made you blush and want to avoid his gaze. 

And boy, was he gazing.

Ever since Levi confessed to you, he would look at you with the same kind expression one would look at a lover with. To clarify, he wasn't smiling or anything like that. But he showed concern for you. He was always helping you with anything, from cooking to cleaning (especially cleaning). He greeted you with a "good morning" and would part from you with a "goodnight" when you both returned to your respective rooms. And sometimes during the day or late at night, when you were troubled about how you would face Erwin after these two weeks if and when you finally decided to return to work, he would scoop your hand in his and roll circles into your skin with his thumb. 

It was gentle.

It was loving.

 **He** made you smile.

You two had the house to yourselves, since Hanji was taking care of Eren for now. And it honestly felt as if you two were a newly wedded couple. 

And you knew Levi was doing his best for you. He was trying to show you that he loved you and was equally trying to earn your love. He quit the bartending job after considering how it was similar to his past and opted to become a martial arts trainer under Mike's recommendation. You honestly didn't really expect him to take the abs advice seriously, but one day, you saw him take off his shirt when he got home from his new job and found yourself staring at the toned muscles on his abdomen. 

Hot dayum.

And you know what?

It was working. You found yourself falling deeper and deeper in love with Levi. He kept you sane. He made you feel safe. 

You had already been through so much pain already. Anyone else who had gone face to face with a serial killer would have probably broken down by now if they were by themselves, remembering those crazed eyes, his ragged breathes, the sharp weapon he used to sear cuts into your soft flesh. 

But you weren't alone anymore. 

Levi was with you, and with time, you changed. The you of the past who would only speak to the victims that were laying in their graves opened up to a living, breathing person. And suddenly, you felt comfortable sharing tales of your past infiltrations and your narrow escapes. In truth, those experiences only strengthened your resolve as a detective who was dedicated to her victims, but you couldn't deny that you still shivered whenever you remembered the crooked faces of those you put behind bars. 

But Levi was there, and he wasn't going to leave you like Erwin did.

He broke through your shell the night he opened your eyes and told you to cherish your life more. So you promised him and yourself that you would make every effort to survive no matter what.

_I promise you, Levi, I will never leave you..._

_...because my life doesn't just belong to me anymore._

_It belongs to you too._

\-------------

Yesterday marked the 14th day you had skipped work. It was amazing that Erwin hadn't just shown up to your house and dragged you down to the police station himself. But honestly, you were still too scared to face him. You had no idea what you'd say to him...or yell at him. Either way, you just wanted to avoid a confrontation with Erwin as much as possible at the moment, and Levi knew you were running away. That's why, at a certain decisive moment, he made his choice.

It was Day 15 of no work, and you and Levi had just eaten breakfast together. You were humming in your bedroom as you changed into some casual clothes to go on a walk and visit Hanji and the kids when the door bell rang.

"Can you get it, Levi?" you called.

Levi casually placed his book down as he rose from the couch and stretched his arms. He walked up to the front door and turned the knob with no hesitation. 

He was met by a familiar face.

"Where's ________?" the tall, blonde male interrogated him. 

Levi's eyes narrowed in response. This was the man who put his love in danger every single fucking day. So Levi wasn't exactly pleased. His hand squeezed the knob tightly as Levi hissed back with deadly venom in his voice,

"What do you want with, ______?"

Levi's dark expression made Erwin step back slightly with surprise. 

'Why is this short kid so angered?' Erwin thought. 'It wasn't as if I did anything to hurt you...right?' 

"I...just want to speak to her," Erwin explained slowly. "Why won't you let me speak with her?"

Levi's eyes widened at the utterance of Erwin's simple question. It was a question that sounded like one of a naive child asking why he can't see his dead mother anymore. 

Did Erwin not realize how much he had hurt you? How much danger he had put you in?

Did he not realize the consequences of his actions?

_Consequences..._

In all honestly, all Levi wanted to do at the moment was slam this door in Erwin's face. If Levi closed the door on Erwin now, he'd probably go back to the police station without you and try another day. You would never know that Erwin stopped by because Levi would never tell you. And the two of you would go to Hanji's to go play with Eren like you both had for the past two weeks.

But Levi was aware that this was a stagnant facade of peaceful days.  

After all, Hanji had told Levi to think of the future. 

A future with you. As his wife. With Eren. And with your own children. A bright future. A realistic future. A future that could only be a few years away.

A future that would never come unless you faced your current problems and had finally healed from the wounds in your heart.

You needed to face your fears. You needed to confront Erwin. Levi knew that there was nothing he could say to convince Erwin that he was an uncaring bastard, and there was nothing Levi could do to heal the wounds in your heart Erwin had left. Those needed to be resolved by the culprit himself. And the only one who could open his eyes to the horrible crimes he had committed unknowingly against you was **you**.

You needed to speak with Erwin. That's what was best for you. And Levi wanted what was best for you. 

But...did Levi trust you?

_Do I trust her?_

_That she won't follow him blindly again?_

_That she won't run back to him?_

_That she won't **die**?_

_I'm scared...of trust...._

_A young 19 year old Levi was led down a dark hallway. His brother was in a sort of pen where other little boys his age were held against their will. The man leading Levi to a dimly lit room had promised that he'd release little Eren if Levi complied with his request._

_"All you have to do is entertain this _one_ client of mine," the man with crooked teeth snickered with drunk enthusiasm as he pushed Levi into a room and followed him inside. "They're all paying together so they count as one!"_

_In front of young Levi were 3 -- no, 5-- men._

_"Here's the newest addition! He'll do anything for yah," Crooked teeth laughed as he collected the money from the group. The men looked upon Levi with hungry eyes, waiting for their provider to leave the room so they could start the "fun."_

_Crooked teeth brought his wrinkly had on Levi's trembling shoulder as he whispered in Levi's ear before exiting the room._

_"Have fun, you little whore."_

_And Levi wished that was the last thing he heard, but it wasn't._

_He heard the group of men laughing, asking him to strip._

_He felt their hands slither up his legs and touch him in places that made him want to cry._

_He smelled their drunk breaths that lingered over his face as they ran their warm muscles over his flesh._

_He tasted their rotten saliva dripping from their tongues and anything else that was shoved down his throat._

_He saw his innocence taken away from him before his very own eyes._

_It was painful._

_It was sickening._

_It was something he'd never forget._

_Neither he nor his brother were released after that day._

_And Levi made a promise to never trust anyone ever again._

So after all that he had been through, could Levi trust you?

Was he even capable of something like trust?

_"I promise I'll cherish my life, Levi," you said as you held your pinky finger up. "Pinky promise."_

_Levi raised a brow at your childish actions. "We're not kids, _____. What the hell does a pinky promise even amount to?"_

_You giggled at Levi's irritated expression, which softened a bit when he saw the smile on your face. "You'd be surprised, Levi," you responded gently. "A pinky promise means a lot to me."_

Levi was now staring at the pinky finger that yours had entangled with that night you promised him that you would cherish your life.  

_Do I trust her?_

The grip Levi had on the door knob loosened as he stepped aside.

_I do._

"She's in the room on the left," he told Erwin stoically as the blonde nodded in response and walked towards your door.

And Levi could only hope that you wouldn't succumb to Erwin's requests, the orders that put you in danger, the orders that barely left you standing when you returned home from an infiltration. 

_I trust you, ______. I trust you._

_So please...don't break that trust._

_**Please don't break me.** _

\------

A loud rapping at the door alerted your attention. Levi would always knock lightly, so something made your stomach twist a bit in fear of a certain person standing behind that door.

And your stomach was right.

"Erwin...," you snarled at the man standing before you as you opened the door. You could see Levi standing behind against the wall with an impassive expression. But he couldn't hide guilt in his eyes.

You sighed and pulled Erwin into your room, closing the door behind you both. Levi tried to call your name as you closed the door, but his voice was caught in his throat. And then, there was a familiar click that signaled that he had been exiled from the conversation that would ensue.

And so Levi waited.

**For you.**

Inside the room, you stood in front of Erwin with your arms crossed.

"Why are you here, Shitty Erwin?" you questioned your superior sternly. To say you were afraid of Erwin was a mistake.

In fact, you were not afraid of Erwin. You were afraid of what you would _do_ to Erwin if you ever faced him again? There was a boiling pot of rage that was hot enough to melt flesh, and if you threw it at Erwin, God only knows who would come to save him.

You didn't want Levi to see this ugly side of you and so you left him out of it.

"I'm here to ask why you haven't come down to the station, ______. We have work to do," Erwin explained calmly.

"We?" you snarled  back. "No, Erwin. _You_ have work to do. I'm done with this shit. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore? Infiltrations? ______, have you forgotten your duties as a police officer?" Erwin asked in an appalled manner.

But you were the one who was more appalled. 

"A police officer? Erwin, wake up! I was never a police officer to you! I was just a fucking disposable tool that you used to get results!" you huffed out in rage. "Bloody fucking shit!" Your voice was now loud enough for Levi to hear from outside.

Erwin's eyes widened with shock. You had never lost your patience like this before. You had never refused commands before. Why was this happening? What did he do wrong?

"_____, I-I don't understand. What's happening to you?" Erwin asked seriously.

Was he this clueless? Did he really not know?

And at that moment ,something in you just...

**snapped.**

"Holy fucking shit, Erwin. Are you serious? Are you serious right now?"

You grabbed your superior by the collar and rammed him against the wall. Erwin was so shocked that he didn't even have time to react as you held him in place with newfound strength originating from the anger in your expression and the pain in your heart.

"Erwin! You've sent me out on countless missions! Countless infiltrations with NO regard for my safety? Do you even realize that? And here I've been, sticking my neck out for an asshole like you who doesn't give a shit if I come back in a body bag! It's like you're obsessed with hurting me. Like a fucking sadist!" 

You were breathing---no, panting heavily. Your heart was about to fucking explode, and the hand that gripped Erwin's collar was trembling with anticipation for him to throw a blow at you so you could have a legal reason to beat the shit out of this bastard.

"________," Erwin struggled to speak since your fist was pressing on his throat. He didn't want to use violence against you and tried to jerk your arm away, but you wouldn't budge. "I thought you could handle it. You're strong. You're a good police woman."

But you had heard those words before.

"Shut the fuck up Erwin! If you think I'm so invincible, then look at this, you worthless son of a bitch!" you yelled as you released his collar and pulled the neck of your shirt down. You tore off the bandages covering the scalpel wound you had received from Reiner and then tugged the neck further down to reveal the scar from where the bullet had grazed your arm during the prostitution mission. 

"Do I look fucking invincible to you? Huh? Tell me, Erwin! Come on, you fucking bloody asshole!"

Erwin stood wide-eyed as he stared at the unhealed wounds on your arm. He tried to touch the wounds, but you smacked his hand away with the same injured arm. Your face cringed in pain from moving your arm, and Erwin noticed.

W-were you in pain? Why? It couldn't have hurt that much. You're _______. You-You--!

"Are you so obsessed with producing results that you've forgotten about what we went through together as children? The promises we made?" you questioned Erwin as tears began to form in your eyes. Erwin's shocked expression just made you more upset as your anger slowly dissipated into grief. How come he hadn't realized he was hurting you? Was it so hard to just take a look at your face and notice the dejection in your expression at the end of every mission, when he told you those sweet words that held no substance.

"You never asked how much it hurt," you whispered with a strained voice. "You never asked if I was okay. You never bothered about my health, my mental  state, nothing, Erwin. Just tell me one thing..."

You clenched your teeth to hold back the tears as you asked him,

"Just why the hell did you choose me to do all of your shit work?"

And Erwin just stood deadpan until he broke the silence and recited the following lines as if he were a robot, as if every decision he made was made with logical reasoning because he didn't account for your feelings, only his drive for revenge.

"I needed to bring justice for humanity, _______,"  he said. "And there was no one in this unit who was skilled enough to take on the task until you showed up."

The day you showed up at Erwin's office, it wasn't a reunion. He hadn't been reunited with a long lost friend. He had gained a new **tool.**

And all for the sake of humanity, he threw away his humanity, and he used you.

"I heard about your skills in the homicide unit. And when you joined, you displayed skills beyond your years. You were already invaluable."

You also had no ties to the community either, so it was easy to send you on missions with no regrets, because no one would miss you _if you died._

If you **died.**

No, wait....that wasn't right.

No. Erwin needed you to find justice for the victims. 

He needed you by his side.

Alive.

Because you both made that promise.

Ah, what was it again?

_You and Erwin had just finished a day of heavy training at the police academy. The two of you were now resting by the side as your comrades sparred with each other._

_You were offering Erwin some of your water. You always had the cutest smile on your face when you were speaking to him. Erwin was sure he would have missed his little sister who was at home even more if you weren't around because blood-related or not, you were like his second sister, someone he wanted to protect._

_He hadn't been happy at first when you decided to join the police academy with him. He had expected it though. You were like Erwin's little fan and followed him everywhere even if he was worried that you'd get hurt._

_But you just reassured him that you'd be with him forever. And that you both would fulfill his dream._

_"It's a pinky promise, Erwin!" you told him with a sweet smile as you both locked pinkies. "We'll see it together someday."_

_The justice you speak of._

_We'll see it through.... **together.**_

_All Erwin had wanted was to have you by his side to see his dream come true, the dream you both shared._

"I can't be by your side anymore, Erwin! I can't take it anymore!"

Stay by my side. 

_Fight for me. Die for me._

"I looked up to you! I admired you! I thought I was helping you every time I put myself in danger! I just wanted to see you dream come true, but I realize now that your methods aren't right. I can't stay with someone that recklessly endangers me!"

To watch me succeed in bringing about my dream.

_to be a tool at my disposal_

"I'm a detective. I fight for my victims. And I want justice, but not your kind of justice!"

So that I can protect you and all the people I care about.

_I put her in harm's way_

"You're _sick_ , and I can't stand you! Go find another slave to follow you to her death! I just pray she doesn't fall victim to your pretty words before she realizes that you're not worth it! She can try all she wants, but you will never go back to your old self! There's nothing left of you Erwin! You're just a shell of your former self! A body without a soul! A human robot!" 

You swung your right hand across his cheek, and a loud slap was echoed throughout the house.

Outside the room, Levi's eyes grew large as he debated whether or not to come inside. Reluctantly, he determined it was best to leave you and Erwin alone until you called for him. He trusted you. He knew you'd be alright.

Back inside, you panted deeply as you caressed your stinging hand. Erwin's back was still against the wall, but his head was lowered and his muddled bangs covered his eyes. His shirt collar was now loosened thanks to your previous grip, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. 

_No_

_No_

_No_

_I never meant for any of this to happen._

Erwin's eyes bulged open as he felt the room spin. His body swayed back and forth as he tried to stabilize himself against the wall.

Had he become such a warped person after his sister's death that he didn't even realize what he was doing to you?

Images of his sister's dead, rotting body filled Erwin's mind. This was a normal occurrence. But this time was different. The body was his sister's, but the face...it belonged to **you**.

One of Erwin's hands smacked against his mouth as he struggled to keep the contents of his stomach inside his body.

_When had he become like this? When did this all begin? It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense._

His mind felt hazy. Nothing felt like it was his own anymore. His arms were hanging, but they didn't feel like his. His legs were supporting him, but they didn't feel like his. Everything was disconnected.

_"Brother, you promised you would get revenge for me."_

_"Have you forgotten that promise?_

_"You made it at my grave, the day I died, the day of your graduation ceremony from the police academy."_

_"You swore at my grave..."_

_"...that you would use every means possible to catch him."_

_"So why are you hesitating now?"_

Erwin's palms were sweaty, but he used them nonetheless to try and hold his head straight. His vision was misty, and he couldn't see your face anymore.

________, where are you? Where did you go? Come back. Please._

A sudden stinging pain throughout his entire body made Erwin fall to his knees as he clenched his chest, his teeth grit tightly as he tried to breathe through his mouth.

"Erwin! O-oi, Erwin!" you called as you knelt to the ground to try and help him. But he just shoved your arms away.

_Where's ______? I need to tell her something. I need to tell her I'm sorry before I----_

Erwin felt his chest collapse on itself as his lungs failed him. He felt the blood rush to his head as he doubled over on your carpet, his body seizing.

"Erwin! Erwin! Oh my god, Levi!"

Levi burst into your room to see Erwin collapsed on the floor and you hovering over his body.

_"Brother...have you given up on me?"_

"LEVI, CALL 911!" you shrieked as you tried to pull Erwin on his back. His breathed was so shallow, and you could barely feel a heartbeat. Levi left the room quickly and dialed 911 for help.

Meanwhile, you tried to shake Erwin back to consciousness, but nothing was working.

"Erwin!"

"Erwin!"

"Hang in there! The ambulance is coming!"

"Erwin!"

_Erwin!_

But your voice could no longer reach Erwin. He was already escaping into the dark abyss in the back of his mind.

And when you finally couldn't feel a heart beat in his chest, it suddenly dawned on you what you had just done.

**Ah, you broke him.**

============================================

DAMN END OF SUSPENSE.

QUESTIONS FOR YALL:

1\. IS ERWIN DEAD OR NOT? XD  
2\. 1 or more people will be kidnapped. Guess who: Petra, Erwin's to-be-born child, Reader, Eren. Which two will be kidnapped?  
3\. Part 2 of the COVERART is titled A Slave and picks up like such:

For the sake of my sister, I will....

For the sake of that dream you once cherished, I....

For the sake of a future with you, I...

**LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT SHOULD FOLLOW. IF I SEE SOME THAT I LIKE, I WILL USE THEM AND GIVE YOU CREDIT!**

Fun facts! 

1\. Next chapter will feature a small extra at the beginning with Levi's experience in the prostitution house. Just a small look at what his every day work is like.

2\. Reader knew Levi was working at a strip club cuz she stalked him one day XD

So I thought breaking Erwin would be more fun than beating him up (which is really funny cuz people were like punch! smackdown! bitchslap! etc! and you end up giving him a heart attack LOLOLOLOL)

No Erwins were harmed in the making of this chapter <3 *hint hint*

Note to readers: Let me re-emphasize that I am NOT the only author of this fanfic. This fic has been written by the readers as well because of all the suggestions you have given me.


	8. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deviantart summary:
> 
> My beta readers dorkyhipster kissmeyoufoolfanfict  
> Kelpo00 ShadowK16 
> 
> Lemme know if I forgot someone!!!
> 
> More people I wanna recognize!  
> Onechancetofreedom :)))) u already know!  
> pikawoo221B - u gave me ideas that will be used in the next chapter  
> kaoru-reisaki - Petra, dream, everything basically!!!
> 
> AND BEFORE I FORGET, I COULDN'T WRITE THIS EARLIER BUT THE FACT THAT YOU ALL OFFER YOUR OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY LINE REALLY LETS ME KNOW THAT IM HEADED IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION, CUZ OTHERWISE I'D BE CONFUSED AS FUCK LOL. 
> 
> So all in all, thank you so much everyone for all that you do to motivate me to write faster, better, stronger (lmao turns into a song sequel). XD U guys are way too sweet. honestly. <3
> 
> ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER, YALL!!!

Warning: Mature for themes of prostitution, sexual assault, mild violence, and strong language

_The following is a short aside depicting Levi's experience in the prostitution house 2 years after being abducted. The main story picks up immediately after. I highly recommend reading the aside because it will contribute to the following chapters._

\---2 years after the abduction of Levi and Eren: A past that takes place 5 years before the main story---

We all knew that when the evening sun set, that was when we went to _work_. One by one, clients would line up at the front, requesting some of the more popular prostitutes. And I was included in that batch.

The hands of the clock in our room hit 9 pm, bed time for a kid. 

"Eren," I said calmly as his eyes glanced towards my figure, my torso bent over my thighs as I sat on the bed with calloused hands relaxed on either knee. 

Eren silently nodded as he closed his book and pushed himself off of the cold, hard floor with small hands. As he neared the bed, I stood up from the thin covers and pushed them to the side to allow him space to crawl in. Our bed was small, but luckily, so was my 10 year old brother. For now, at least we could still fit on the same bed together.

"Levi, won't you come to sleep with me?" Eren asked the same question he did every night. I'm not sure whether he understood my _work_ completely, but if he didn't, then I was happy. No child should have to know what it is that I do, what everyone else does here.

I sighed softly and threw the covers over him. "Not right now, Eren. I'll go to sleep later. Just close your eyes and wait for me."

I was standing by the side of the bed as Eren grabbed the hem of my shirt with trembling fingers.

"Y-you promise you'll come back, right?" my little brother whimpered. I could tell he was scared for me. There were times I came back with bruises, but no matter what, I would always come back.

Because this was the one person who accepted me.

A small smile graced my lips and Eren's expression became noticeably more relaxed as his grip loosened slightly. I took his small fist and wrapped my long, thin fingers around his hand. He was still so small. Had he grown at all in these past two years?

"I'll come back. **I'll always come back to you** ," I stated as I put his arm under the covers. A sudden knock at the door caught my attention as I turned to the now open door. 

"Levi, we have someone for you," the person at the door said. She was a prostitute like me but clearly wasn't as popular.

"Sure, gimme a second," I muttered as I turned back to Eren with a cold expression. "I'll see you in a little bit. Don't wait up for me."

Eren shut his eyes tightly and turned away from me. And I knew why. Sometimes, I put my mask on a little too early, but it was my way of dealing with this torture. Eren rarely saw this cold, ruthless mask that adorned my expression and filled my voice unless the night set in. I hadn't meant to use this tone of voice towards him, but I couldn't help it. It was my protective mechanism for what the night would bring.

I left the room and walked towards the front to ask Crooked Teeth which room he needed me in. As I made my way through the hallway, I saw familiar faces, prostitutes like myself and clients by their side. The sickening feeling in my stomach had been replaced with impassiveness now after 2 years. Sure, I suppose I pitied them. But I didn't have the energy to worry about anyone other than Eren. As long as I could protect him, I would do anything, **even sacrifice my humanity.**

I finally reached the front desk with my hands in the pockets of my dress pants. My bangs fell over my eyes as I stared at Crooked Teeth, silently demanding the necessary information so I could get to work. It seemed that he had some company today, another dark-haired man in a black suit with wrinkles on the sides of his eyes.

"Oh sir! This is Levi. I mentioned him to you a while back. He's been racking in most of the money here!" Crooked Teeth said as he introduced me. 

His companion tipped his black hat to me and smirked. "Well, just keep doing a good job, Levi, and perhaps you'll get to run one of these one day."

I hide my scowl under my impassive features. Like hell did I want to operate anything as shitty as this.

He then turned to Crooked Teeth, the man in charge of this particulate prostitution house. "Hmm, it seems that that Smith cop has shut down another one of my houses, the one up north from here. Keep on a lookout for any suspicious clients, alright?"

Crooked Teeth nodded seriously as he asked, "So what do you plan to do then? You know, to stop this guy? I heard he's a relatively new policeman."

"Yeah, he's a youngster. That's why I don't expect him to have any experience in how to hide his personal life from people like us," the man with the hat smirked. "I'll be digging up some information on him and see what I can do to get him off my tails. Keep up the good work."

And with that, he bid farewell, and Crooked Teeth gave me the room number with my first client of the night.

The first thing I heard when I entered the room was, "Get on your knees, kid."

So I did.

The second client of the night was into chains.

Fun fun fun.

Not.

My ass was hurting like a bitch now, but at least there was only one more client. And the client was female, so I figured she'd be a little more gentle than the first two men.

But when she brought out that "toy" from her purse, I knew it was going to be the end of my poor ass.

I finally showered after the third client and wore my clothes which were strewn over all four corners of the room. The client had left me a note with her number and a tip on the nightstand. I scrunched the paper and threw it in the waste bin and kept the money.

Perhaps during the day, I'd be able to buy Eren something sweet, but knowing that kid, all he would want would be another book about the world he wasn't allowed to experience. Eren wasn't allowed to leave the premises. During the day, the prostitute house ran as a bar and Eren would remain upstairs or in the back, helping with orders and such. And of course at night, he would be asleep in the room. Eren was Crooked Teeth's surefire way to keep me within his grasps. Sure, I could escape by myself every time I was allowed out of the house, but Crooked Teeth knew I'd always come back for Eren.

It was a wretched life, but at least I always had someone to come back to.

I returned to the room to find Eren snoring softly with the covers moving up and down with every breath he took. I pushed him towards the inner side of the bed as I sat down by the side and removed my shoes. 

When turned my waist to look back on his sleeping face, my hand involuntarily reached out to brush his hair away from his eyes. But I stopped before I could touch his skin. His eyes were red. He had probably been crying before he let sleep drift him to more peaceful times. 

Hesitation made me retract my hand. Even after a shower, I still felt dirty, so I slipped into the covers wordlessly and turned my back towards Eren. I closed my eyes, but I still wasn't able to fall asleep.

I don't want to taint Eren. I don't want him to see this cruel world. For now, he was still a young, innocent child, and I would do anything in my power to keep it that way. It doesn't matter if he eventually finds out what  I do and hates me for it. He can detest me all he wants as long as I can protect him.

Ah, but then, the thought of Eren detesting me is more painful than any night's worth of work.

The figure beside me fidgeted slightly as I felt one small hand wrap around my waist while the other formed a fist that pushed lightly on my back. I could feel Eren's breath on the back of my shirt, his rough hair tickling my skin.

I always told him that I hated when his hair did that.

'Cute,' I thought as I sighed. It was strange how such a small gesture could calm my nerves. One day, we'd escape together. And maybe one day, someone will accept Eren into their lives, and he'll find happiness in that person.

Someone like me, on the other hand, was already too far involved in this twisted world to expect a happy ending like that. I wasn't capable of making those natural, gentle expressions like Eren. Nor could I trust someone wholeheartedly. 

**I lost the ability to trust that first night here.**

But even if I didn't want to admit it, even if I hid this wish in the depths of my heart, there was a small voice that escaped and entered my conscious thoughts.

I wondered if there was someone out there that would accept both of us.

Someone out there who I could trust with my life and who could trust me with theirs.

_Maybe someday, someone will save us...._

\-----

Eren's warm body on Levi's back soothed his tension as his older brother drifted off to the realm of sleep.

Something like trust scared Levi, and he truly never believed he'd be able to trust anyone again...

that is, until he met you.

~~~End of Levi's Past~~~

 

~~~ **Present time: Chapter 8** ~~~

_For the sake of my sister..._

I will throw away my humanity.

_For the sake of that dream you once cherished..._

I will stand by your side without hesitation.

_For the sake of a future with you..._

I will learn to trust again.

**Because that's my duty as.....** _to be continued in next chapter._

You and Levi sat in the waiting room as the doctors operated on Erwin in the ER. You were fidgeting impatiently with your fingers while Levi sat by your side offering silent comfort. 

Nothing he could have said would have made you feel any better. 

Suddenly, a woman with auburn hair briskly walked towards the waiting room to ask the front desk for Erwin Smith's room. Your eyes widened when you heard his name on her lips and you looked up to meet her steady gaze. 

You recognized her face. She was Erwin's wife. You had met her a couple of times before, but under these circumstances, she would surely---

"________?" she called out as she noticed you sitting down.

You gulped as you stood up, avoiding her eyes. 

"Petra, I-I....I caused this. This is my fault. I'm so sorry," you apologized with teeth grit. You surely expected her to slap you, but maybe it was the tone in her voice that made you squint your eyes open slightly.

"It's okay, _______," Petra said calmly. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. It's not your fault."

You eyes shot open in surprise. "What are you talking about, Petra? I-I almost---!"

Petra shook her head with her eyes cast down and her hand rubbing her protruding stomach carrying her and Erwin's second child.

"No...it's not. If anything, it's probably mine since I wasn't able to help him..."

You mouth gaped open as Petra took you to a more private area, where you explained in detail, under Petra's request, what had happened to trigger Erwin's heart attack.

When you were finally done, Erwin's 8 1/2 month pregnant wife took a deep breath as she began to share her side of the story. 

"_______, you know me as Erwin's wife, but that's only because you joined the squad after Erwin and I got married. You see, after you and Erwin graduated from the police academy....well, I suppose you already know. Erwin's sister was murdered."

Levi gazed at you as you listened on intently to the wife about the part of Erwin's life you hadn't been involved in. 

"After Erwin's sister died, Erwin's father forced him to see a psychiatrist, and...that was me," Petra admitted. 

Petra? A psychiatrist? _His psychiatrist?_ Erwin had never told you this. Why didn't he ever confide in you about this before?

"While I was his psychiatrist, we ended up falling in love and got married, and I thought that maybe as becoming his wife, I'd be able to help him even more, but Erwin has been obsessed with finding his sister's rapist and murderer. He experiences nightmares most nights and has developed a weak heart from the stress that has been building over the years..."

"So then I was a trigger that caused this?" you asked solemnly as your hands balled into fists. Petra's eyes widened as she walked towards you and put both her palms on either shoulder.

"No dear, that's not at all what I'm trying to tell you," she said with sincerity. "My husband's heart was already a ticking bomb. I'm just grateful that this happened around one of his friend's. The doctors already told me that if you hadn't rushed him to the hospital fast enough, he would have...." Petra bit her lip to hide a whimper as she let her hands slide off your shoulders. "If anything....I just really want you to speak to him. I've tried all these years to help him recover, but nothing I've said or done has worked. Please?" Petra eyes pleaded for your help, and you turned away before glancing at her one more time.

"I...understand. I'll talk to him," you replied reluctantly. How were you supposed to help him? Weren't you the one who pushed him over the edge?

Petra sighed in relief and touched your shoulder gently. "I'm going to go check on his condition then. Please wait for me."

You nodded and returned to the waiting room with Levi, who hadn't said anything up until now.

"Are you really going to speak with him?" he inquired. "You're not   
actually feeling guilty about this, are you? And you're not going to go back to him, right?" Levi's eyes held your gaze. He wasn't going to let you return to that bastard's side so easily.

You rested your head on Levi's shoulder. He jolted slightly from the unexpected touch, but you were too tired to mind it. "Levi, you should already know my decision."

\----------

_Ah, it was happening again._

_Those men were grabbing my little sister, forcing her to succumb to their needs._

_"Maria!" I called out, but just like the previous nightmares, my voice could never reach her._

_Why couldn't I protect her? Why wasn't I there when she needed me?_

_This dream had replayed in my head over and over again so many times, that I already knew what was going to happen next. Just as the man held the knife at her through, Maria strained her head to tell me something, and I already knew what she was going to say._

_"It's okay."_

_But my eyes widened when I saw her face. That face didn't belong to my sister. No. And neither did the voice._

_How could this happen?_

_Why were **you** here?_

Erwin's torso shot up as he touched his sweat-drenched forehead. He found his 8.5 month pregnant wife beside him, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked gently as she moved closer to take his hands in hers.

"I-I'm fine....what happened?"

Petra explained what you had told her was the trigger for his heart to almost stop functioning. Shock set into Erwin's features as he recalled the previous events.

"I had a dream about her just now...._______, I mean," he admitted. "It was the same sequence as the nightmares I have about Maria, but this time....it was ______ who was being attacked."

"Erwin...I already heard about what happened between you and ________. I think your subconscious emotional state is finally succumbing to the fear of losing her because until now, it seems that you've never considered her as a vulnerable or weak person," Petra explained gently as she sat by his side.

Erwin's thin lips pursed into a frown. "Petra, please don't forget that I'm your husband and not your client."

But Petra simple nuzzled her face into Erwin's neck as she drew him into a warm embrace. "But that's how we started in the first place, remember?"

Petra drew back from Erwin and locked eyes with him.

"I think you need to talk to her."

Erwin looked away with doubt in his expression. "What do I tell her?"

But Petra took his chin and raised his face to meet her gaze. "The truth."

\--------------

You never thought there was a worse situation than facing a victim's family to let them know that their loved one was dead.  
Until now at least.

You were desperate to fill the silence between you and Erwin and before you knew it, words were leaving your lips as he waited calmly on his bed. Petra and Levi were outside of the hospital at the moment to give you two some space.

"Erwin, why the hell didn't you tell me anything? You married your psychiatrist? You're still looking for the perp that killed your sister? Why the fuck didn't you tell me any of this?" You words were harsh, but there was a pleading tone in your voice that expressed the hurt of being shut out from your childhood friend's life for such a long time.

Erwin, on the other hand, remained stoic with a steady gaze set out in front of him towards your lamenting figure.

"I thought I was your friend," you continued, tears now brimming your eyes. "Do u think I accepted all of these missions because you're the fucking commander? No, I did it because you're my friend and you asked me personally. Had I known that you didn't give half a shit about what would happen to me, I..." You hesitated slightly, but marched forward with your words. "I would have never done them! But maybe if you told me why you were so obsessed with this work, I don't know---maybe I could have helped you. Erwin, I don't want to see you in this sort of situation. I-I just...."

Erwin beckoned you closer and by some mysterious gravitational pull, you found yourself by his bedside with his arms wrapped weakly around you.

The room was only held your soft sobs as you cried into his shoulder, a shoulder you could have used a long time ago. The gesture was reminiscent of past times.

Erwin finally broke the silence. "I'm thinking of retiring..."

You broke away from him with fearful eyes. "What? Why? You haven't found the guy that murdered your sister. Why would you retire?"

If he retired, that would be the end of any connection you two had...wouldn't it?

Erwin brought his large hand to your eyes to wipe the tears away, as if it were muscle memory even though he hadn't done something like this for years. 

"I've been obsessed with the dead for too long, _______. I was already aware of my condition, and I let the stress build up. And look at where it's gotten me. I put someone I care about in danger, and I almost died because of my own actions. I have another child on the way, a family to take care of, and I'm sure you could do better with a more suitable commander."

Your eyes widened as you recalled the times Erwin told you about his dream to bring justice to the world, to be a commander respected by all just like his father. The bright look in his eyes --that's what caught your attention when you two were children. And that eventually because the reason why you chose this path, to carry out that dream together.

"Aren't you just running away?" you hissed. Your tears were immediately replaced with growing anger. 

"______, what are you----"

"So you can't find your sister's murderer and you abuse me as your friend and now you're running away from your duties?" Your fists were clenched at this point. "Erwin, no matter how much you try to get away from this field, you know that you're still going to be thinking about your sister's killer no matter what. Petra already told me about the nightmares. Your problem is that you didn't rely on your friends for help. What about Jean? Or Marco? Or _me?_ Didn't we promise to see your dream through together?" you expressed with a mix of resentment and regret.

Erwin's mouth remained clamped because there was nothing he could say to refute your statements, so you kept going on.

"We shared that same dream together. And I still hold that dream to my heart! I want justice for all the victims out there. And even if you took advantage of our friendship to attain your own goals, I'm not going to quit my work as a detective. The only difference is now I truly understand what it means to have a reason to live. **And I have two: Eren and Levi.** "

As you struggled to regain your breath after your rant, Erwin sighed with defeat. You were and always had been his right hand woman, someone who always spurred him forward when he believed that the job couldn't be done. The results that you had pulled were incredible but not if those results were at the expense of your injury.

"_______," he began slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just under the false impression that you could accomplish what I couldn't and used you for that. I'm truly sorry, ________."

Erwin was sincere with his words as he gripped the white sheets with tight fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"And you're right about not relying on others. I should have. And what I'm going to tell you now as been kept under wraps but," Erwin looked directly into your eyes. "I've been investigating some crimes that resemble my sister's. The details aren't entirely similar so there's suspicion that it might be a **copycat** , and to tell the truth, I only planned to retire after I found this person, but if I stay in this field any longer, I...I'm afraid, _______. I don't know if I can stop myself from assigning you to dangerous missions and if you accept, then----"

"I won't accept."

"________?"

"I won't accept any missions you assign me that I don't like. Erwin, if you want to fulfill your dream and attain justice, then I won't be the reason for you running away from that dream. I won't accept anything that puts my life in jeopardy. I already told you. I have Levi and Eren. And I made a pinky promise to cherish my life. You know how important those are to me," you declared.

Erwin released his grip on the sheets as he opened his hand to stare at the pinky with which he made you that promise to carry out justice together with you.

"I'll keep you in check, Erwin. You don't have to worry about that," you said with a soft smile gracing your lips. "I still want to see this justice together with you."

"______," Erwin began, "I clearly haven't kept up my end of that promise though..." Up until now, it was just luck that you hadn't gotten injured severely in previous missions that Erwin had assigned you. He never meant to hurt you, and only now was he realizing the actual possibility of losing you.  

"You still can. It'll take a while, but I think I can forgive you."

Erwin's eyes shot up at you as you crossed your arms.

"Eventually," you added.

The expression of shock was replaced with a gentle smile on Erwin's demeanor. It might have been the first time Erwin felt at peace with the world, no matter how cruel it had been to him. Your presence was a light in this dark life. And Erwin promised himself to never lose this hope for a better future for all, a world without rapists or sex offenders, a world that he would see together with you.

"Thank you, ________."

\------------------

"You must be jealous?" Petra began as she sat across from Levi in the waiting room.

"Are you trying to play psychology with me? Because I'm not really in the mood for it," Levi stated blunting as he crossed his legs and arms, tilting his head down with eyes half closed. 

Petra chuckled awkwardly as she sensed Levi's hesitation to open up. "I'm actually sorta jealous too. Before we were married, Erwin would always mention _______ during our sessions as his second little sister."

Levi's ears perked up at the mention of Erwin's name. You had already told him that you would stick my your promise to cherish your life, but he was still worried nonetheless. 

"What? Are u curious about their past?" Petra asked. She took Levi's silence as a "yes." "To tell the truth, I only know bits and parts. I started seeing Erwin after his sister passed away. When he talked about ______, she was mentioned as someone who was always looking up to him and who was one of the reasons he became who he is today." 

Petra sighed as she continued. "But after we got married, ________ was assigned to Erwin's branch. His way of talking changed--it suddenly became 'I look up to name rather than the opposite.' I naively thought that what he was doing was helping him heal. I didn't realize it was hurting _______. I wasn't even able to help my husband."

Levi understood her feelings because he and she were the same. They couldn't begin to understand any of the bonds hat you and Erwin had as children. 

"I suppose it's hard for outsiders like us to understand...or something like that," Levi started in a calm voice. "I don't think this was something you or I could have sorted out. We just have to let them do it themselves. We're completely out of the loop. They went through their entire childhood together and fuck, I've only known _______ for a few months now."

Levi's sudden admittance of his reservations made Petra chuckle and rest more at ease with the young man. "I can tell that you love ______ a lot. You're worried she doesn't love you back, right?"

Levi replied with silence.

"She does," Petra smiled as she rested her hand on her tummy.

"Your psychology background telling you that?"

"Nope. Women's intuition."

"And what about Erwin?"

"Name is an important part of his life. I won't ever take that away from Erwin. I trust my husband."

Trust...was still a word that Levi was uncomfortable with. 

But if it was you, Levi could trust you. 

\--------------

You ended up calling Hanji to take Levi home since you were still worried about Erwin. You hadn't realized that he had just left his room to go to the hospital cafeteria, and after leaving Levi in the waiting room, you returned to the empty hospital room on the 6th floor to find a note by the nightstand.  

Your brow creased as you read the note and tucked it into your pants before making a dash towards the emergency stairwell. 

There was a figure waiting in the stairwell inbetween the 3rd and 4th floors as the note had read. And he was holding the pregnant Petra with a vice grip and a gun pointed at her head.

"Tch. Who are you?" the man asked. He had wrinkles hear his eyes and a black hat that shrouded his eyes.

"I'm _______, a friend of Erwin's. Please release that woman," you ordered harshly, but the man just snickered. 

"What? So Erwin can't come face me himself? Is he too scared after reading my note?"

"Erwin never read your note. I did. And that's why I'm here. Now, let go of her."

"No can do, darling," the man purred. "I need her to get to Erwin. And if you try to follow me, I'll just blow your brains out," he laughed as he held his gun in the air. 

You scowled as you saw Petra's fearful expression. She was just a civilian and pregnant at that. You needed to get her away from that man.

"So you want Erwin to chase after you? Is that it?"

The man grinned maniacally. "Let's just say that he and I have some unfinished business."

"Then wouldn't it be better to take someone who can keep up with you?"

"What are you saying, girl?"

"Take me instead. A pregnant woman can't move that far. If you release her and take me instead, it'll give you time to escape with me while she goes and relays your message to Erwin. That's what you want, right? A hostage?"

The man blinked twice before smirking widely. "I don't just want a hostage. I want someone who's going to drive Erwin insane. Someone who I can torture to within an inch of her life and make Erwin go mad!" The man laughed as Petra trembled in his hands. "I've looked into his past, and I don't recognize your face!"

Damnit.

"If you've looked into his past, then you should recognize my name. I'm Erwin's childhood friend, ________." You slowly reached into your pocket and pulled out your wallet with your driver's license and threw it towards him. You also emptied the rest of your pockets and left everything on the floor, including your phone. "I should be enough, right?"

The man grinned happily as he recognized your name from the small card. "Sure, dear. Why not? After all, if you're a part of Erwin's past, then this torture is going to be even more fun."

He threw handcuffs towards you so you handcuffed yourself with your hands behind your back, turning around to display the work once you were done. He then grabbed you and placed a gun to the side of your head as he let go of Petra.

"Pass this message to Erwin directly and ONLY him FIRST, otherwise I'll do something to make you regret it. If he can't find me in 24 hours, then this girl is dead. Oh, but don't take too long. There's no telling what I might do to her while she's still alive. I'll make sure to treat her just as nicely as I did with Erwin's _cute little sister._ "

Petra's eyes widened, but she saw no fear in yours as you nodded towards her, gesturing for her to leave you behind. The man pointed the gun towards Petra and flicked it slightly with his wrist.

"Go."

\-----------------

Hanji and the kids had just arrived at the hospital and found Erwin in the cafeteria on the 1st floor. Eren had wanted to see you directly so he headed up towards the 6th floor with Erwin's room, expecting to find you inside. But when he didn't, he asked the hospital staff if they had seen someone that looked like you.

No one recognized your description so Eren went walked along the halls to try and find you on this floor. As Eren entered another hallway, he saw an auburn haired woman run past him frantically. He was curious and saw the stairwell doors swing shut. There was a cold shiver that coursed through Eren's body when he saw the stairs. Something was wrong, and a sickening feeling entered Eren's stomach as he opened the door to descend down the stairs.

\-------------

Meanwhile, Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin had returned to the room. Hanji had noticed Levi and dragged him inside, but just as they were about to converse, Petra opened the door with panic in her eyes.

"_________ has been kidnapped!!" she yelled in fear. When Erwin asked "where," Petra told him the stairwell between the 3rd and 4th floors, but she knew that you and the man were probably long gone by now and remained back in Erwin's room with Armin and Mikasa. Levi's eyes widened as Hanji and Erwin picked up your belongings from the floor of the stairs. Erwin was on the phone with your co-workers Jean and Marco to send out a bolo, while Hanji muttered about running fingerprints through the system to see if the database could recognize anything. 

Your driver's license caught Levi's attention as Hanji picked it up. It was a further distance from where the other belongings had been placed on the floor.

After collecting the evidence, Erwin and Hanji returned to Erwin's room. Levi was too wide-eyed to realize what was happening. There were policemen filling the hospital, several remaining in the stairwell as well as cars stationed outside the hospital looking for suspicious movement.

Erwin was currently interviewing Petra in the hospital room for information. Despite her condition, she was able to give a detailed analysis of the kidnapper's anatomical features as well as her own interpretation about his personality.

"He's obsessed with your past and mentioned doing to ______ what he did to your sister. But I don't think this is the same guy who killed Maria. I looked into your case files, Erwin"

Petra offered Erwin an apologetic look for looking through his files without permission as she continued.

"The person who killed your sister left her tucked into a blanket in the basement of an empty building. This guy on the other hand,---I think he enjoys making a show of his work. If he killed someone, he would want to display them on a bulletin board. I don't think they're the same person."

"So you think that he could be the person who's been committing crimes that resemble my sister's?"

"Quite possibly. After all, the only details that resemble the recent crimes versus the your sister's were details that were released to the public. I don't think these two criminals are the same."

Everyone was already so terrified for you that it was only when Mikasa asked Levi if he had seen Eren that he suddenly realized that his little brother wasn't here.

"Wait, where's Eren?" Levi questioned.

"Fuck," Hanji muttered as she pulled on her hair. "He went to look for ______!"

Armin just entered the hospital room again, squeezing between the policemen. "Mommy, I can't find Eren in the restrooms either!"

"Tch. We're going to have to assume he might have been kidnapped with _______. I'm having Jean and Marco review the hospital cameras and will inform them to keep a lookout if they can spot Eren."

Eren? Kidnapped?

The word "kidnapped" made Mikasa and Armin tremble in their mother's arms as Hanji tried to comfort them. Erwin was already on the phone with Jean and Marco and nodded as he disconnected.

"It's confirmed. Eren entered the stairwell just after Petra left and there's footage of him and ______ walking with a man who covered his face with a hat in the garage. Damnit. Now this guy has two hostages. How could this have happened?" 

Two hostages...?

Levi couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't comprehend how you had been so close to him just about an hour ago and now you were missing, and so was Eren. It didn't make sense. This world didn't make sense. Weren't you all supposed to have a happy future?

Levi flew into a rage as he grabbed Erwin by the collar.

"Isn't this your fault?!" he yelled at the blonde male. "________ let the guy take her hostage BECAUSE of you! If she didn't have any connection with you, she wouldn't have put herself out there for your sake! And now my brother is involved too!"

Levi's breathing became heavy and rapid as he formed a fist. Erwin had no intention of stopping him and simply remained there with a steady gaze. But when Levi felt a hand touch his shoulder and whipped around to shove that person away, Erwin grabbed Levi's elbow harshly before it could connect with Petra's clavicle.

"Please stop," Petra pleaded calmly. Her voice was gentle but there was a slight trembling in her tone. "The look in _______'s eyes when she saved me wasn't the look of someone protecting their friend. It was the look of someone doing their duty. She would have done this for anyone, Levi. I could see that immediately. Her face showed no fear."

Levi's eyes grew heavy as he tched and pulled his arm away from Erwin's grip. It was believable, that you would give yourself up as a hostage for the sake of your job. Levi already knew how dedicated you were to protecting the public.

But what about your promise? The promise to cherish your life?

The fact that you had broken that promise....that's what made Levi so angry.

"I've done all that I can, Erwin," Petra told her husband as her breathing became a little more quick than usual.

Hanji's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Petra, are you----?"

"The rest is up to you, honey," Petra said as tears escaped her eyes. She felt her body sway back and forth before she fell. Levi, who was closer to her, reacted on instinct and tried to support her as they both fell to their knees.

Amniotic fluid pooled on the floor as Hanji called for a doctor. 

**Petra's water had just broken.**

Erwin rushed to Petra's side as he held her body close to his. His wife was going through labor and you were kidnapped. He needed to make a decision. Stay by Petra's side through this painful birth or...."Petra, I---"

"Whatever decision you make, it has to be a decision you don't regret," Petra told him seriously as she did her best to steady herself with the wall, refusing Erwin's help.

Erwin stared at his wife with his mouth gaped open before he composed himself before her. She knew his decision by the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. It was a new expression to her, but a well-known expression to you that would have reminded you of the past. 

Erwin was no longer looking back. He was facing forwards with no regrets. 

_Losing you would be like losing my sister all over again._

_There are so many things I haven't told you yet._

_So many things I couldn't tell you because I was obsessed with putting criminals away rather than cherishing the people who are still alive._

What would you do?

If you had one more chance?

A chance to rewrite the wrongs you committed?

A chance to free yourself from the shackles of regret.

One chance to freedom.

Petra smiled tearfully as her husband as he gave her a quick hug before leaving her in the hands of the nurses.

He left the hospital with Hanji, Jean, and Marco, Levi staying behind under Hanji's request to watch over Armin and Mikasa and keep them updated about Petra's situation if anything took a turn for the worse.

Petra knew that Erwin had made his decision and believed in him. Up until now, he had been concerned with the past. But Maria was already gone. Even if he found the criminal who killed her, there was nothing Erwin could do to bring back Maria's smile. But you were still here. You were still breathing. And Erwin vowed to bring you back. There was still so much he had to tell you about, so many things Erwin wanted you to be a part of in his life. He wanted you to meet his family. He wanted you to find love. He wanted you to be happy. All the things that his real sister couldn't do anymore.

The Erwin who had been a victim of his past and slave to his obsession with finding the man behind his sister's death was no more. He had been reborn as someone who valued the people dear to him rather than the ones he had lost. And he hadn't lost you yet. Erwin was determined to not lose you. He didn't want to have anymore regrets in his life.

"I'm proud of you, Erwin."

\---------------------

You and Eren were sitting on your knees in the back of a mini-truck, your mouths muffled with a cloth and handcuffs restraining your hands behind your back.

You remembered what the man had said when Eren appeared on the stairs just as the criminal was going to take you away.

He said he didn't really prefer two hostages, but he saw real fear in your eyes when Eren came into your sights. And that's why he took both of you.

This situation was your fault.

You looked over to Eren whose eyes held a frightened look as he stared back towards you, silently asking what was going to happen to the two of you.  

But you held your own and gave him a reassuring expression. Eren and Levi were the reasons you wanted to return home alive. 

It would be ideal if you both could return home alive, but if a choice had to be made, you already knew what you would do.

You just hoped that someday, Levi would forgive you for breaking that pinky promise....

===================================

END OF SMEXYNESS.

I need to know yall's reactions XD I'm really curious!!!  
Some notes for readers.

1\. I SRSLY cannot stop listening to this. listened to it all the time while i was writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3UHfi9vpbc and I don't even understand the lyrics X3 but i love the song <3

2\. levi does not have abs. he just has a toned tummy XD

3\. anyone notice how both levi and erwin gave up their humanity for their siblings? isn't that just precious?

4\. NEXT chapter will feature a little flashback from Eren about his time in the prostitute house.

5\. Anyone wanna guess the criminal? XD I made him kinda obvious --- a snk character with a hat lmao


	9. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 9

Warning: Mature for themes of prostitution, sexual assault, mild violence, and strong language

_The following is a short aside with Eren giving a narrative of his life so far. The main story picks up immediately after. I highly recommend reading the aside because it will contribute to the following chapters._

In the house where the man with crooked teeth held my brother and me, the other workers always spoke about "happier times" before they came here. But whenever I tried to remember those times, all I could ever remember were my parents beating me and Levi yelling at them and protecting me.

....I know I'm not blood related to Levi. His real parents adopted me into their family when I was 5 since my parents had been their friends. I wasn't exactly treated like a son. They never kissed me or hugged me. I had a feeling I was a nuisance to them. But to Levi, I was someone to protect. He was 16 years old at the time, 11 years older than me. And he became my big brother. He never really showed too much affection towards me, but occasionally he would grant my selfish desires and play Mario Kart with me. Our family wasn't normal, but I was happy as long as I could be next to Levi.

But one day, everything changed. Our parents went into debt when I was about 8 1/2 years old and when big brother was 19. Our parents became really angry at both Levi and me for some reason, me in particular since I wasn't their blood relation. Then one morning, I remembered Levi shouting at this parents about things like "sold," "house," and "child prostitution." Our mom noticed me staring at her and told me that I was going to "save them" if I went with these strangers who were going to pick me up from school.

I was young, but I could already understand that my parents had sold me to make up for their debt. I don't think I completely understood what "being sold" really meant at the time though. I remembered being happy that I could help the family in some way and how my parents told me that they were proud of me....and big brother's disgusted face. I was sad that I'd have to leave him, but as long as he was happy, I was happy.

Levi came to pick me up from school the next day instead and told me he wasn't going to let anyone take me away. His voice held a dangerous undertone that I rarely ever heard, and he didn't lead me in the direction home. I didn't ask why. I was too scared. But suddenly, a black vehicle drove up to us and 5 large men jumped out. Levi told me to run, but I refused.

I wish I had though. Maybe they would have only chased after me instead.

I don't remember much after that. The next memory I have is waking up next to my brother who was standing in front of a man with crooked teeth. Levi was shouting something about doing the "work" instead of me. I was still sleepy though and drifted off into slumber mid-conversation.

When I woke up again, my brother and I were in what would become our bedroom for the next 7 years. He was putting me under the covers gently and told me not to open my eyes until he came back. I was scared, but Levi told me to trust him so I did.

He promised he'd come back, and he kept that promise. But I was horrified when big brother returned. His shirt was ripped, and his mouth was bleeding a little. His hair wasn't neat and straight like it normally was. Everything about my brother was in disarray. But the thing that alarmed me most was when I ran out of bed to hug him, he pushed me away and muttered "dirty" before he told me to stay away from him.

My brother told me that he was going to shower and left the room abruptly. At the time, I wondered why he came back if he was going to push me away from him....

It didn't take me long to pick up on what "work" meant. I was young, and there were things that my mind couldn't completely comprehend at the time, but I knew that "work" was painful. It was torture. And it was something that my brother put himself through for me.

Crooked Teeth told me that one time when he came into our bedroom right after Levi had left for a client. The man told me about how my brother would "put his ass in the air" for men to "fuck him" just so that I could live a life without seeing the cruelty of the world. Crooked Teeth then asked me if I wanted to help my brother. I was 8 years old. I didn't understand what those phrases meant. But I said "yes" anyways, wanting to lessen my brother's pain in any way possible, and the man replied with a grimy smile as he told me to lie down on the bed.

I'm not sure what would have happened if big brother hadn't opened the door at that moment and chased Crooked Teeth away. But I did understand one thing.

The fear.

If this was what Levi chose to endure for me, I'm not sure if I was worth it. I was so scared when that man was touching me. I was so scared about what was going to happen to me. All I could think about was my brother saving me...and he did.

But that day was the first time I saw true anger in my big brother's eyes directed at me. It was also the first he slapped me and last time he cried in front of me right after.

And finally, Levi let me hug him for the first time after we had been brought to this wretched place. I felt the urge to cry but held it in because Levi was already crying for both of us.

After that, Levi made me promise to never do something like that for him again. He said it was enough that I would always be there for him, that I would accept him for now. I didn't understand what he meant by "for now." After all, I would always accept my brother. I love him with all my heart.

And so for the longest time, I have wanted to protect what was important to my brother. But for the longest time, there was nothing to protect other than myself.

And then, you came into our lives and filled my brother's eyes with life. You're a kind person, ______, the nicest human being I've ever known.

And even now, you're doing your best to protect me, just like my brother.

But I'm tired of being protected.

For once in my life, I want to pay the two of you back for all the happiness you've given me.

I want to say,

_Thank you._

\---End of Eren's Narrative---

**Chapter 9**

_For the sake of my sister,_ I will throw away my humanity.

Because that's my duty as a **brother.**

_For the sake of that dream you once cherished, I will stand by your side without hesitation._

Because that's my duty as a **friend.**

_For the sake of a future with you, I will learn to trust again._

Because that's my duty as a **human being** learning to **love.**

You and Eren were led down stairs carefully with your wrists cuffed and the man who had kidnapped you holding a gun to the back of your heads. You both had been in the back of a truck which had no windows or and thus, no way for you to figure out where you both were headed. But when the man pulled you both out of the truck, he blindfolded you two and lead you both to a house surrounded by a forest.

From what you could tell when he removed the blindfolds, there was no visible path in the surrounding forest that you and Eren could take that would surely lead you both back home. It was as if you both were stranded on an island with water around you and no other buildings or signs of life to point you in the right direction if you decided to leave the island, or what was currently the decrepit house the man had led you into.

The man hadn't spoken much until his friend joined you two in the basement. You and Eren were sitting on the floor and had one hand cuffed to a table that was bolted down with your other hand and legs free. There wasn't anything in reach however to help get either of you out though.

You were still looking around the room to try and determine if there was any escape route other than the stairs. The basement floor was cold and in the room was only table you were cuffed to, two unbolted chairs around the table, a bed with ruffled, pale yellow bedsheets, and a closet. You were taking in your surroundings when you heard Eren gasp. You followed his gaze to the man's friend who you immediately recognized.

Crooked Teeth.

"Oh, fuck our lives," you muttered lowly as Crooked teeth laid his eyes on you two.

"Boss, I thought you were only supposed to bring the wife. Why did you bring these two, Kenny?" he asked.

Kenny raised an eyebrow slightly as only the chinking of the cuffs held by the table legs. "You know these two?"

"Yeah, one of em is a cop working under that Smith bastard and the other," Crooked teeth's eyes glinted with their not-so pearly shin, "and the other is that Levi fellow's little brother, the one he kept out of work."

Kenny narrowed his eyes as they passed over both your faces. "Tch, it's too bad Erwin got the house you were running. Having him in our possession could really help bring in more money from what we've lost ever since that damn Erwin closed down all the houses of my prostitution ring."

Crooked Teeth grinned. "That's why we'll ask them for a ransom in return for these two, boss!" he snickered maniacally.

Kenny's expression on the other hand remained impassive as a slight smile glanced over his countenance. "That's right. We'll use the money to start a new prostitution ring. But first we need to send them proof that we have these two in our grasps. I want to break that cocky brat for all that he's done to take away my source on income."

Kenny searched the basement's closet and pulled out what appeared to be a video camera, placing it on the same bolted down table Eren and I were cuffed to. He turned the camera on and faced it towards the bed.

"I want _real_ revenge on Erwin for closing down my prostitution houses, alright? Play around with this girl and make sure Erwin gets the recording," Kenny said casually as he left the basement room to head upstairs.  "I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure Erwin Smith has the recording," he smiled grimly to his junior as Crooked Teeth smirked.

The ugly piece of shit turned to face you both as his boss closed the door. And finally he began speaking in a lowly, gurgly tone as if he were drunk with pleasure.

He bent down on one knee to take Eren's face in between his thumb and forefinger. The video camera was already recording.

His eyes were sparkling with delight as Eren tried to turn his head away, but Crooked Teeth kept a straight stare.

"Hey Eren," he started as his hands snuck up Eren's pants leg. "Have you ever wondered what your brother did for those clients?" The man squeezed Eren's knee and caused the child to jolt in surprise.

"Let go on him, you asshole!" you shouted from the other table leg. The damned table was too long for you to kick Crooked Teeth off Eren so you decided to let your mouth do the work for you. "Yah, you yellow-teethed, putrid piece of shit. I'm talking to you. Let go of Eren!"

Crooked Teeth's slitty eyes traveled up your legs to your face before he released Eren and walked over to you. He didn't bend down though. Instead he placed a foot on your stomach and applied have his weight. You grit your teeth in pain as he smiled with crazed eyes.

He was looking at you but addressed Eren. "Ah, you know what, kid? I'm going to show you what your dearest older brother of a whore did for his clients...and what he did for _me."_

Crooked Teeth swiftly removed his foot from your torso and tossed a key at you, taking a gun from his back pocket. He pointed the loaded weapon at you.

"Unlock the cuffs and then cuff yourself over there," he shrugged towards the bedpost.

You glared at him but followed directions while carefully watching his shitty crooked grin. As you walked away from the table, you heard Eren call your name. You turned to smile at him calmly and told him, "Close your eyes, Eren."

_Close your eyes, Eren._

Eren's eyes widened as he saw you climb onto the bed and adjust the cuffs so that your wrists were restrained above your head. The small key in one of your hands fell onto the pillow near your wrists and Crooked Teeth walked up alongside the bed to grab the key and throw it to the far side of the room.

You turned your head towards the table. Eren's one hand was still cuffed to one of the legs and you confirmed that whatever was to come would be recorded in the camera that rest on the flat tabletop. Fear set into your expression. You didn't want your colleagues at work to see this. And what about Levi?

_Oh god, Levi. No, I don't want you to see this._

Before you knew it, Crooked Teeth was already on top of you. His chin was lifted but his eyes pierced into your neck. "If I had a choice," he started, "I would probably start off with Eren." He licked his lips as he lowered his face into yours. You turned your head away from the camera's direction towards the wall on the other side, but your skin prickled with a shuddering sensation with every deep, warm breath he took.

"Unfortunately though," he whispered, "Boss says I have to do you."

And the moment you had been dreading began with his hands treading up your clothed thighs until he stopped at your him. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and pressed the sharp edge into your side in an agonizing manner, causing you to thrash about in pain. You bit your bottom lip until it bled, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing your frightened voice.

He removed the knife from the stinging wound he had left you. He had broken some skin and there was only a little blood. By the look of his face, he wasn't satisfied.

"I thought girls were supposed to have soft skin, you know? Easy to slice and dice?" he snickered as he lifted the knife to your cheek, trailing the sharp edge towards your neck and finally to the v-neck of your shirt. He suddenly grabbed your collar harshly and ripped the knife through the thin fabric of your shirt. A hiss escaped your lips from the sudden exposure.

"Hmm," he hummed as he stared into your expression with content, mad eyes. "That's more like it. Make more noise. Boss loves a show, you know?"

The tears pooling in your eyes were uncontrollable. You quickly turned your head away from the camera to avoid showing your colleagues and Eren your weakness, but the crooked man atop you gripped your cheeks harshly with one hand and proceeded to smash his horrid lips against yours, invading the space that was only meant for one person in your life.

You closed your eyes, your body no longer putting up a resistance. You could only pray that _he_ wouldn't have to see this.

You turned your head as far away from Eren as you could. He was only a 15 year old boy who already had a harsh past. Even so, he still had an innocent heart which had been protected by his older brother. You weren't going to let Levi's efforts go to waste. You'd never let the boy see the fear in your expression.

But what you didn't know is that Eren was focused. For the first time in his life, he felt a lock break on one of the chests in his heart, a lock that had been holding back a ferocious anger directed at the monsters who hurt the ones he loved. The man in front of his wasn't human. No. He was a monster in human clothing.

Eren was tired of always being the one to close his eyes, go to sleep, block out painful sounds. Even if there was a small chance of this working, Eren was going to take that chance and fight because he and his brother had finally found someone who would accept them, and he wasn't going to let you go. Eren was going to live up to that promise he made years back. Levi had finally found something that he truly cherished, someone who his cold heart accepted.

Someone who Eren could protect.

The table legs might have been bolted down, but the wood was old and only a few inches thick. With enough force, Eren believed he could break the leg in two and free his cuffed hand. He clenched his fists and positioned himself to kick the table leg. He brought his knee up. This was it.

If he didn't fight, he would lose. And he couldn't afford to lose.

Not here, not now.

You heard a huge thud and crack and turned your head to meet a toppled table with a broken leg and the camera sliding off the top towards the floor. Before the camera even touched the floor, your eyes widened when you heard another loud thud, your vision travelled to the source. The pressure on your body released as Crooked Teeth slumped over sideways and Eren quickly placed the chair down to go grab the keys to unlock the cuffs restraining your wrists and the cuff on his one wrist.

You were still in shock when he unlocked you. You rubbed your wrists and sat up, holding the two torn pieces of your shirt together when you felt Eren tug at your shoulder lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the ferocity in his eyes disappearing slowly. His body was still trembling, from the anger, the fear, the adrenaline. You didn't know why, but you didn't feel as afraid when you touched his shoulder back.

You sighed a gentle sigh of relief, blinking once to clear your vision. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Eren stared at his bruised hands. He had held the chair too tightly, but more so than that, he was a little scared of himself. The way he had hurt someone mercilessly wasn't what terrified him though. It was the fact that he did so with no regrets or remorse.

You took the lead as the adult and cuffed Crooked Teeth to the bed, taking the keys, his knife, and his gun with you. "Let's get out of here," you declared as you grabbed Eren's hand to head up the basement stairs.

You were still holding your shirt together when you felt Eren shift behind you to take off his over shirt. "Use this," he said politely as he blushed and stared away from you with hunched shoulders and his undershirt hugging his body. The gesture reminded you that he was still a child, so you smiled and ruffled his hair, quickly putting the shirt on. It was warm and big and relieved some of your tension.

"Thank you, Eren."

\-------------

Mikasa and Armin sat outside in the waiting area close to Petra's room.

Inside, Levi's gaze was focused on the floor with his fists clenched. He felt betrayed by you. You promised you'd cherish your life just a few days ago and now you were---

"Ughh," Petra groaned, breaking Levi's trance. He sat up to get another cup of water for her. She thanked him as she lifted herself to let the fluid pass through her throat and gave the cup back to him gently.

"Need anything else?" Levi asked curtly.

"No, I'm fine. How about you?" she returned.

Levi's silence was enough for Petra to understand what he was thinking.

"It's alright to talk about your feelings. I'm a psychiatrist, remember? It's my job," she joked as she gestured for Levi to sit back down.

Levi "tched" and took his seat. "The woman I love and my brother are in the hands of a madman. How do you think I feel?"

Petra looked away silently, and Levi picked up on the auburn-haired woman's stillness as a sign of having upset her.

"Look, I didn't mean to---"

"No it's fine. What ________ did for me is what my husband does for others every day. It's hard to be married to a detective," Petra smiled solemnly. "Aren't we idiots for falling in love with them? But then again, these are the qualities that attract us to people like Erwin and _______. They're willing to offer their hearts to humanity with no hesitation. And here we are, just wanting to protect the people that matter to us. It makes us quite selfish, no?"

Levi had nothing to respond so Petra continued.

"But they don't go into these things blindly. Erwin has a family he needs to return to. And _____, she has you and Eren. She'll come back to us. I trust her."

_Trust?_

Levi was never one to share his feelings, but perhaps today was the exception. He couldn't comprehend, or maybe he just couldn't stand the fact that someone could use that word so easily. "I trusted ______, and she broke her promise."

His words were cryptic, but Petra maintained her vision on his expression. She might have been in labor, but she was good at her job.

"Ah, I see," she suddenly said. "You don't see like the type that puts your trust in others so easily. So why did you choose to trust ______?"

"...I'm not sure. _______ is the first person who accepted me without a second thought. Eren, I could understand. He's different from me. He's soft, kind, and human. Me? I'm not sure what I am, but she accepted me regardless."

"Is that why you're angry at her?"

Levi's tired eyes held the answer Petra was looking at her.

The auburn-haired woman closed her eyes gently as she tried to maintain her steady breathing. "When _______ confronted the man who had me in his clutches, her gaze was confident and her posture was held high. She didn't look like someone who was giving up herself. And at that moment, there was no doubt in my mind that ______ would return to us, return to you with your brother. That's why I can put my trust in her words. And that's why I think you should trust her as well."

Levi met Petra's positive expression with his mouth open slightly. Petra smiled at his gently before clutching her head in sudden pain.

Levi leaned over quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I just keep trying to remember the details of that man, but he was wearing this hat that shrouded his face."

"A hat?" Levi asked suspiciously.

Petra nodded. "Yes, a bowler hat with a white band around it? Why? Do u recognize him?"

Levi's eyes were staring in one direction, but his thoughts were everywhere and anywhere as he recalled that man's hat.

"Tch. I might."

\----------

Crooked Teeth rubbed his wrists. Having a bullet just mere inches from your hand just as painful as he predicted. But what other kind of tactic could he expect his boss to use to release his cuffs when those damned kids took the key?

"Those rascals ran away most likely into the forest, but boss, they won't be able to find their way out. They're trapped!" Crooked Teeth explained to his impatient boss.

"Yeah, well they were trapped just fine down here until you decided to let them get away," Kenny hissed back. "Well, you're useless as shit. Bring out the guard dogs. I'mma hunt these little brats like the little rats they are."

"And the tape boss?"

"Cut out the unnecessary shit where you get your ass whooped and send it to them. Damnit. I hate sending things that are incomplete, but I need to shake up Erwin. Let him know where and when we want the ransom money, got it?"

"Yes, boss!"

\-------

After receiving Levi's call, Hanji picked him up from the hospital and rushed to the station. Upon arrival, Jean reported to the squad that someone had left a disk with a ransom note in front of the building.

Erwin met Levi's strong gaze. "We'll listen to Levi after the video."

Erwin, Jean, Marco, Hanji and Levi went into a squad room with a small television. They started the recording and Levi's eyed widened, his suspicions confirmed.

"That asshole," Levi muttered through clenched teeth as the squad kept watching.

In the video, you thrashed on the mattress when Crooked Teeth's voice filled your ears. _"I thought girls were supposed to have soft skin, you know? Easy to slice and dice."_

Levi felt his breath choke in his throat, and Erwin kept watching with wavering eyes. If this ended the way he thought he would, did that mean it was too late?

Hanji's voice raised above everyone's fears. "Keep watching!" she announced. "Levi, you know this person right? Can you recognize the basement?"

Hanji's sudden outburst led Levi to focus his attention on the basement. Did he recognize it? Had Crooked Teeth taken him there before to get supplies? Where was it? What was it?

The sound of your shirt ripping from the video filled everyone's ears with a horrifying sound. _"Hmm That's more like it. Make more noise. Boss loves a show, you know?"_

Levi's attention broke as his heart pounded inside his rib cage. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

In the video, you turned your head quickly, but Levi caught a slight wetness in your eyes. And suddenly, Levi felt so helpless. Everything was----

And then the video cut off.

"What?! What happened?" Jean exclaimed as Marco tried to work the connection.

"It wasn't us. It seems that the video cuts there on its own," Marco explained to the team. "The person who sent us the video did it deliberately. Nothing is damaged in the disc."

Hanji lowered her head in thought until she sprang up with an idea, pushing her glasses into her nose. "The video is cut halfway, right? Based on Petra's analysis of this person's character, he's the type to put on a show, right? He wouldn't have cut that video without a purpose. Something must've happened that they couldn't show," Hanji said calmly. "I think there's hope that maybe ______ and Eren were able to escape."

"Wait," Jean asked, "So then, was this the same man who kidnapped them? I can't tell because the man in the hospital cameras was wearing a hat."

"No," a voice said stoically. Everyone turned to Levi. "The person in the video was in charge of the prostitution house I worked for. The person who kidnapped _______ and Eren, I think it might be the person who owns all the houses. His name is Kenny and he's obsessed with making money. Having his houses closed down must have drove his mad. I think I know where he's keeping them."

Hanji nodded as she asked for Jean to pass the ransom note. "Alright, they're asking for $XXXXXX money in about 5 hours at YY location, which is two hours away from our station. Where is this basement, Levi?"

"This basement is in the middle of a forest. It's an hour away from here."

Jean nodded as he input the locations. "Okay, our station is an hour away from where _____ and Eren currently are. The ransom location in the note is about two hours away from our station and 1 hour away from the basement. We can make it there before they even bring Eren and _____ to the ransom location and catch them by surprise!"

Erwin nodded. "Alright then, let's move out." Hanji, Jean and Marco went to their positions to get their respective teams moving on the case, leaving Levi behind with Erwin in the small office where they had viewed the ransom video.

"Kenny's sole reason for living is money," Levi told Erwin. "He's been trying to get you off his trail for years."

Erwin listened in.

"If you use me as bait, that greedy asshole will probably take me and leave _____ and Eren alone. He knows how much money I've made for him," Levi explained impassively.

Erwin hesitated before answering. He knew how much ______ loved Levi. He wasn't sure how he could handle her reaction if she lost Levi.

"Oi, Erwin, what are you willing to do to save _______? Are you going to sit here and suck on your thumb?"

Erwin shot a glare to the shorter man. "I'm willing to put my life on the line for her," he said without any of his previous hesitation.

"But what? You're scared she'll hate you if you put my life on the line?" Levi asked, Erwin's expression confirming this. "Tch, she's hated you for a while and it's not like she's forgiven you just yet. The _least_ you owe her is a happy life considering everything you've done to take that away from her."

Levi's words were harsh but true. And as much as Erwin didn't want to listen to the raven-haired man's orders, Erwin had already promised to bring you back no matter what. Erwin grumbled to himself and finally opened his mouth to speak clearly.

" _If_ it comes down to it, we'll use you to trade for _____ and Eren. For now, he's only expecting money though."

"You don't know him, Erwin. He's never kept a complete promise unless there's something he can't afford to lose. You need a back up plan."

And with that, Levi walked out of the office towards the front where Hanji had driven up to pick Erwin and Levi up.

Levi's attitude was a stark difference from what Erwin had seen at the hospital. The Levi who acted on impulse had been replaced with a man who was calm and ready to take action.

Erwin breathed deeply as he supposed that you just seemed to have that effect on people. And with one step forward, he readied himself to fight for your life.

\-------

You and Eren escaped from the basement deep into the forest, but no matter how far you two walked, there was no well defined path. Luckily, you had marked a few treats discreetly with the knife you had stolen from Crooked Teeth to track your way back. You were only armed with a gun and knife, both of which you kept in your possession in fear that young Eren would just hurt himself.

The two of you were currently taking cover in the hollow trunk of a tree as the evening sky began to darken. And Eren's stomach grumbled as he shyly turned away.

"Hungry?" you joked when your stomach suddenly rumbled too.

Eren smiled slightly as you laughed it off. "A little," he answered. "Oh wait!" He searched his pants pocket for a granola bar Hanji had given him before they left the house. He opened it and split it in half with you.

You grinned and thanked him, the food calming your nerves.

Eren looked over to you as you kept eating slowly. "Hey ________, do you think they'll find us?"

"Who? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum or the police?"

"Preferably the police."

You sighed. "I don't know, Eren. But for now, we have to do our best to survive so we can go back to Levi, right?" you replied gently.

Eren nodded understandingly as he hugged his arms, shivering slightly. You shifted closer to him until your shoulders were touching.

"Feeling warmer?" you asked.

Eren looked up and you and smiled. "Thank you, ______."

"No, thank you. I hate to admit it, but I was seriously scared back then. I wasn't sure what was going to happen...," you trailed off as you remembered Crooked Teeth's touch.

"I-I don't want anything to happen to you, _______," Eren stuttered shyly. "For my brother's sake."

You stared at Eren quizzically. "For Levi's sake?"

Eren's innocent eyes were focused on the forest in front of both of you as he pulled up his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, hugging them tightly. "My brother's never loved anyone like he loves you. I want to keep you safe for his sake."

Your eyes widened as your face flushed slightly. This was the thing with kids that always caught you by surprise. They were always so honest and blunt with their feelings, and you could tell that his intentions were innocent but so serious.

"________, you love my brother too, right?" he abruptly asked.

See? Kids always caught you by surprise.

You fidgeted nervously as Eren relaxed his body to turn towards you. He clearly had no idea what a mess of your mind his question created. Your ears burned red but luckily, your hair hid them.

"Well, I don't know if you can entirely say you love someone after only knowing them for a few months, but I know he's someone who I want by my side," you said as you lifted a fallen leaf and twisted the stem in your fingers. "He's crass, but surprisingly gentle when it comes to some things. And he's---wait, why am I tell you all of this?" you blushed. "What about you and Armin and Mikasa? Which one do you like? Or do you like both?"

And Eren suddenly became flustered too. "Wh-what? You can't just turn the conversation on me. That's not fair---"

A sudden crunching noise alerted your attention as you put your hand over Eren's lips.

"Shh," you whispered with a finger over your mouth. You held your breath to listen to the sounds of the forest when another crunching sound appeared.

**This time, it was closer.**

==============================================================================

END OF SMEXYNESS XD

Oh god, okay, Eren is hot. I take back everything I thought about him not being as hot. He's fucking hot LOL. But I will still be shipping reader with Levi obviously XD hahaha

\---------SOME STUFF I WANNA ASK/TELL YOU GUYS--------------

1\. Artist who drew the fanart is **@Kelpo00**. She also just submitted her **first Levi x Reader** which I absolutely loved and which can be found here: http://kelpo00.deviantart.com/art/LeviXShortReader-Short-Cake-Chp-1-Floor-Popcorn-471078603

2\. **QUESTIONS** cuz I need help.

         a. Next chapter -- ransom switcharoo thing okay. how should this go down? will Kenny capture reader or Eren or both? and what i was thinking originally was, he captures eren and reader somehow escapes. The police arrive at the house unexpectedly but Kenny counters by demanding a ransom from erwin for eren but says he won't give reader (but he doesn't have reader lol). then that's when levi can step in as a second trade? but what about reader? where is she at this moment?

         b. How many months have passed since levi met reader? 1? 2? 3? LOL Idk cuz i can't count. Would anyone be willing to let me know? XD

         c. How many more chapters should this be? I'm thinking the next two chapters will end the kidnapping arc and then the third chapter would be the ending and fourth the epilogue? idk XD

3\. **DEADLINE FOR NEXT CHAPTER** \-- I can't set this just yet cuz Idk when it'll happen but if you need me to let you know about the progress for the next chapter, just message me :) It'll hopefully be out before three weeks have passed XD   

4\. CROOKED TEETH'S NAME HAS BEEN DEEMED **CARL** BY @veroniqueA08 and @poneeluvr LOL                                                                                                                                                                                         
5\. Thank you all for reading. Recognized a few people below in the following link who helped me out when I had writer's block! I hope I didn't forget anyone and if I did, be sure to let me know!

http://smexylevilover.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-A-Victim-and-a-Slave-9-471186650


	10. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. it's so short and rushed honestly but Imma make up for it in the next chapter. I recognized a few people who helped me out and gave me suggestions below! :) Enjoy!

Warning: Mature for themes of prostitution, sexual assault, mild violence, and strong language

RECAP: Reader is a detective who took Eren and Levi in from a prostitution house bust. The owner of the prostitution ring wants to exact his revenge on Chief Detective Erwin Smith and has kidnapped reader and Eren. However, Reader and Eren have escaped into the woods. But suddenly, they hear a noise---!!!!

There were certain rules to live by as a police officer. And today, you found yourself referring back to rule number 1.

When you're stuck in an grim situation, rely on the basics.

In this case, you needed to protect the victim by keeping them away from the danger you predicted would follow in just a few moments. Your ears could pick up on footsteps, but the pace was too fast. When you heard a bark, that confirmed you fears.

Hunting dogs.

These dogs were raised to follow strict orders. Chase. Hunt. Trap. Kill.

"Eren," you spoke calmly. "I can hear the sound of an engine ahead of us. There might be a highway where we can get help. You go on ahead."

You couldn't hear anything but the sprinting dogs.

"_____, but what about you?" Eren asked with fear-filled eyes. 

"If I can make it, then I'll come. But if I can't, then Eren you need to scat and get help. One of us needs to make an escape."

"_______...."

"You're a child, Eren. There's only so much you're capable of. Go."

You turned your back on young Eren and pulled the gun from your back pocket. Eren's eyes traveled to the weapon in your hand as he finally accepted the truth that there was nothing more he could do in this situation.

"Please stay alive!" he yelled as he ran in the opposite direction. He trusted you and repeatedly reminded himself you'd be alright as he ran in the opposite direction to find help.

A bitter smile graced your lips as Eren's words resounded in your head. Now you had a promise to keep with both brothers. You cocked the gun and immediately heard the dogs pick up the pace.

Your arms stretched out as you closed one eye and moved one finger over the trigger. The first approaching shadow jumped from behind the trees straight at your neck, so you shot once. The black and tan hunting dog let out a whimper and fell over to the side.

Two other wolf-like dogs appeared next at inhuman speed. You shot one in the leg, but your next shot missed the second. The large dog was too fast and bared its sharp teeth as it jumped for your neck. Your body twisted sideways to dodge as you punched the dog with the same hand holding the gun and pulled the trigger. The dog slumped over sideways as you kicked its lifeless body away. 

Then, a fourth dog jumped out of the woods to attack you. This dog was much faster and dodged your last remaining bullet. You readied yourself to take the dog on by hand before another gunshot rang in your ears.

As the dog fell to the forest floor, you saw Kenny appear from the shadows.

"Well, lookie what we have here," he sang. "I suppose I'll have to settle for just one of you since you fucking shot my dogs."

Kenny kept his slitty eyes focused on you as he kicked the body of a dog that was in his way.

You gulped the spit back down your throat as your body relaxed. Your job was done. Eren was safe.

And once again, you became a captive. 

\---------------------

Hanji drove a police van while Marco, Jean, Erwin, and Levi sat in the benches behind. All had been silent until the car suddenly swerved and halted. Before anyone could ask Hanji what had happened, she ran out towards a shorter boy with messy brown hair standing in the middle of the road.

Levi's eyes widened with disbelief as he quickly jolted out of the car with the other detectives running behind.

It wasn't Levi-like to sprint towards someone. It wasn't Levi-like to hug someone either. But Eren was the exception. Levi held the crying Eren tightly, and for the first time, Levi thought that the world wasn't as cruel as it seemed. Eren had come back. Eren was still with him.

"Where's ______?" Erwin asked as Eren broke their hug. He wiped his tears and explained that you had told him to go ahead after they heard some footsteps in the forest.

"There's no trail for cars, but _______ and I marked some trees from the cabin where they held us. If we can find one of the trees that was marked, we can find that cabin!"

Erwin nodded at his troops after requesting back up.

"Alright troops, let's get to work and bring ______ back!"

\-------------------------

Kenny looked out the window of the cabin as Crooked Teeth paced the floor. You were tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. Ear pieces prevented you from hearing most of what was going on. The anxiety was building inside with palpitating heart.

Were you ever going to return to Levi?

If you could have heard what Kenny was mumbling to himself, your expression would have broken into a smile. Kenny and Crooked Teeth were well aware of the police stationed outside their cabin and were now determining the best plan of action.

"Oi, girl, what's Erwin's phone number?" Kenny asked as he removed one of your ear pieces. Suspicious of his question, you refused to ask and were smacked roughly on your cheek.

"Tch," you groaned as you turned towards the source of his voice and repeated the numbers with a hissing tone. He replaced the ear piece and dialed.

Outside the cabin, Erwin felt his phone vibrate and eyed the unknown caller ID.

"Who is this?" he answered.

"Your old pal, Kenny. You know, the one whose business you ended. I've got the girl and the kid. You have my money?"

"We have Eren in our possession, Kenny. Give yourself up."

Kenny tched as his grip on the cell phone tightened. His frustration ended as a grin spread across his face. "In that case, I don't think money will be enough. After all, she shot all my guard dogs. Maybe I'll just keep her."

"You bastard," Erwin muttered as he caught Levi's stare.

"I told you" Levi told Erwin with his eyes. Erwin gave a solemn nod as he decided to make a decision he knew you would hate him for.

"What if I offer Levi?"

"Heh, bring Levi with you inside. No one else. No weapons. And handcuff the boy."

The call ended as Erwin prepared to enter the cabin with Levi only.

"You sure you want to do this?" Erwin asked Levi seriously.

"Do I look hesitant to you?" Levi replied coldly. He glanced back at his brother and gave him a small confident nod. Hanji readied Levi with handcuffs while Erwin passed his gun and knife to Jearn and Marco.

The police surrounded the cabin as Levi and Erwin opened the front door slowly.

"Kenny, we're coming in," Erwin announced as he led the cuffed Levi inside.

The door shut behind the two as light revealed Kenny standing in the middle of the room and Crooked Teeth near you. From what Erwin and Levi could see, you were physically fine. Erwin held his hands up and emptied his pockets to show that he was weaponless.

"_______," Levi called but you didn't respond. "What's wrong with her?" he growled.

"No worries, you little whore." Crooked Teeth grinned. "She just can't hear you cuz of these ear pieces," he said as he pointed at the small rubber in your ear. His hand then traveled to your chin as he held your mouth open forcefully to display the gag inside. "She can't see, she can't hear, and she can't speak!" He laughed out as disgust was left on your tongue.

You couldn't hear anything but you did feel more vibrations on the floor, signaling that you had more company than just Kenny and Crooked Teeth.

'Could it be Erwin and Levi?' you thought.

"So give us Levi, and then we'll give you this girl," Kenny declared.

Erwin grit his teeth as he placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "It doesn't work like that. We'll exchange them at the same time."

Kenny glared at his enemy before sighing and ordering Crooked Teeth to untie you. Grabbing you by the arm, Kenny dragged you to the middle of the room as he motioned for Erwin to bring Levi closer.

As the five of you came face to face with each other in the middle of the room, Kenny suddenly threw you straight into Erwin's arms and brought his gun up.

"You can have her back DEAD!" he yelled as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger but not before Levi shoved himself into Kenny, causing him to miss you and hit the ceiling instead. Erwin acted immediately and wrestled Kenny for the gun in his hand.

Meanwhile, Crooked Teeth grabbed you and held a knife at your throat.

"Don't try anything, you slut. Otherwise, I'll slit her throat," he said while snickering at Levi's pained expression. But he was delusional. Levi was calm. He was ready.

Erwin had never completely cuffed Levi's hands behind his back. Rather, Levi's cuffs were lose and a gun was taped to his back. The gun was originally meant for Erwin's use, but situations likes these never called for following procedure.

Levi whipped the gun from around his back as Crooked Teeth gasped.

"Y-you tricked us!" he accused Levi.

Levi cocked his head to the side as his eyes embodied death. "What do you think is faster, my gun or your knife?" he questioned with a deep and low undertone.

"Y-you're just a slut! A whore! You wouldn't dare risk her life!" Crooked Teeth shouted, but the way Levi's eyes had turned dark gave him a shuddering feeling that told him otherwise. "You're a damn demon!"

"I'm a demon, huh?" Levi asked as he raised the gun at the height of Crooked Teeth's head. "I suppose I'll see you in hell then, bitch."

The raven-haired demon pulled the trigger. A bullet impaled Crooked Teeth's skull, right in the middle of his forehead, and he dropped to the floor.

Dead.

You gasped inwardly when you felt something warm hit your cheeks. The gag in your mouth was removed as you felt cloth wiping your face. Levi called your name.

"______," he whispered as he held your head on his chest.

The blindfold was still covering your eyes and the plugs were still in your ears, but you needn't see or hear anything. You knew by the feeling of his chest that you had been saved by the person you trusted most in this world.

On the other side of the room, Erwin had wrestled the gun out of Kenny's hand and was holding him at gun point.

"Come on, Erwin, shoot me. Dirty your hands," Kenny jeered. "Come on. I'm not even related to your sister's murder. You don't need me anymore. You want your revenge, right?"

The weapon shook in Erwin's hands. Someone like Kenny was fit to die after what he put you and Levi through.

"Oi Erwin," Levi said as he stood up, "If you don't shoot him, I will."

Erwin gripped the gun tightly as Kenny grinned. Kenny wanted to leave Erwin with the guilt of doing what a police officer must never do: act on his feelings.

"Shoot me!" Kenny yelled as Erwin pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Kenny's arm and he dropped the knife hidden behind his back.

"No," Erwin stated sternly. "We need you alive to find the other houses you run and the other kids you've abducted. I know there's a bigger person behind the prostitution ring, and you'll will lead us to him."

As Erwin restrained Kenny's wrists, he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt almost half a decade tension leave his body. He didn't desire revenge anymore. He just wanted to protect the people who were alive. His eyes turned to see Levi remove your ear plugs and blindfold. Your arms wrapped around Levi's neck as he hugged you back. Levi peered over your shoulder to meet Erwin's gaze back. He wasn't happy to see Kenny still breathing but respected Erwin's decision with a small nod directed towards the Chief.

The three of you plus cuffed Kenny exited the house with police officers surrounding you and taking Kenny to another car. You parted from Levi momentarily to let the medic check you out. When the medics deemed you fit, you jumped down from the ambulance and rushed over to meet Eren in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay, ________," Eren whimpered in your shoulder.

"I am too," you chuckled as you stroked his hair gently. Eren let you go as Levi appeared behind you and took your hand.

"______, I'm---" he started.

"No, I'm sorry, Levi. I know I promised to cherish my life but I---"

"You kept that promise," Levi interrupted as he held you. "You came back to me and that's all that matters."

"Levi...." you whispered as he claimed your lips softly. Tears ran down your face as you finally felt the warmth you needed. You felt safe in his arms.

Eren smiled at the two of you before looking back at Kenny. Eren had already watched Crooked Teeth get rolled out in a body bag, and Eren felt a slight repulsive satisfaction that he was dead. Everything was fine...until just now. Kenny broke out of a policeman's grip as he was re-adjusting the kidnapper's cuffs. Kenny grabbed the gun from the officer's pocket and shot once, towards you.

Eren's eyes widened as he jumped in front. You and Levi stared wide-eyed as Eren's body fell to the floor.

"EREN!" you screamed as you and Levi rushed over to his motionless body. Eren turned on his back with a small smile as he released the grip on his arm, revealing small but deep, bleeding scratch.

"I'm fine," he breathed out behind grit teeth.

Kenny had already been restrained by 3 police officers now. You and Levi agreed to part as Levi rode with Eren in the ambulance and you rode with Erwin.

In the ambulance, Eren was strapped to the bed as Levi sat on the bench towards the side.

"You're a fucking idiot," Levi said to his little brother. Eren chuckled weakly. "A little shit," the older male emphasized.

"How could you not expect me to protect my brother's girlfriend?" Eren asked slowly with a smile on his lips.

"_______ isn't my girlfriend," Levi stated bluntly as he crossed his arms. But that gesture only helped Eren call his brother's bluff.

"You're lying."

"Brat, worry about yourself before my relationship with _______. But...thanks for protecting her when I couldn't," Levi admitted as he got up and ruffled Eren's hair.

"Anything for your happiness, bro."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Tch. Stop that. You know I don't do sappy shit."

"I know," Eren smiled.

The smallest smile escaped Levi's lips as he sighed and returned to the bench of the ambulance, looking up at the ceiling and thanking the God he had never believed that the two most important people in his life had returned safely.

Meanwhile, Eren wondered whether he was right or wrong for being glad that Crooked Teeth was dead. He couldn't answer those feelings but knew in his heart that as long as you and Levi were okay, he felt at peace.

\-------------

You rode in the passenger seat of Erwin's car as he sped off towards the hospital with his wife.

"Erwin, I'm sorry," you apologized when you noticed the sweat building on his forehead.

"It's not your fault, _______. I was actually hoping to hear two words from you, but those weren't the words I wanted," Erwin smiled as he released a hand from the wheel to pat your head.

His smile spread to your expression as well. "Thank you."

The two of you didn't share any other words. You both understood each other. You understood that Erwin had given up an important part of his life for you. And Erwin understood that you trusted him again, a feeling that he would never forget and never give up again for selfish reasons.

The two of you reached the hospital and rushed to the neonatal unit, stopping by the front desk to ask where Petra was.

The head OG/GYN came out of the patient room and removed her gloves.

"You're Mr. Smith?" she confirmed.

"Yes," Erwin replied with a wavering voice. The expression on the doctor's face made his throat clench.

"I'm so sorry...." Erwin's eyes trailed downward. "...it turns out we completely mixed up the gender of your baby in the ultrasound pictures. You're not having a son. You have a daughter instead!"

Erwin felt his legs give way under him as you attempted to steady his body. You thanked the physician and half-carried Erwin into the room. The strength in his legs returned when Erwin laid eyes on the angel in his wife's arms. He walked briskly towards his wife and hugged her and the child.

Mikasa and Armin who had been sitting on the side ran up to squish you in hugs. "Is Eren okay?" they both asked at the same time.

And right on cue, Hanji, Levi and Eren entered the room. Mikasa and Armin embraced their friend.

"OW. OW. OW. My arm!" Eren cried out in pain. You and Hanji gently pried the children off poor Eren.

"Can Eren stay with us tonight, _______?" Mikasa begged. Armin agreed and also looked up to you with wet eyes.

"Well...do you guys mind?" you asked Eren, Levi and Hanji. Levi shook his head. Eren was a big kid and could take care of himself. Hanji grinned and said she'd ready the extra guest room. And Eren smiled, happy to be reunited with his friends.

"I'll take good care of 'em. Dont worry," Hanji said as she gathered all three children in her arms.

The nurse came into the room a few moments later. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we need a name for your daughter's birth certificate."

Erwin turned to Petra and chuckled. "You gave birth so I'm letting you have the naming rights."

Petra giggled back and said, "Maia. Maia Smith."

"Oh! That means 'brave warrior,' right?" Hanji inquired excitedly.

"Yes," Petra answered, "because I want our daughter to grow up to be someone like you, _______."

A blissful smile filled your expression as you wiped small tears at your eyes. "You're being too nice, Petra."

After taking a multitude of pictures of the new addition, Hanji took Eren, Mikasa, and Armin home.

You checked with Erwin and Petra to make sure they had everything they needed to spend the night at the hospital and then bid the parents farewell.

Levi took your hand in his. "Let's go home, ______," as a smile graced your lips.

But you were already home.

Because home was anywhere with Levi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Alternative Chapter ending.

Levi took your hand in his. "Let's go home, ______."

"I'm already home, Levi," you smiled at him as your hand clasped his back.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Because I'm with you."

Levi tched. "Home is a place that you can shit in."

You smacked your face. "Seriously, Levi? Really? You suck at being romantic."

"Yah and you suck at choosing good homes, but...I'm happy you found me," he admitted as he rubbed your hand with his thumb.

You smiled. "We found each other."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Note: The ending with Levi was short because the next chapter is almost entirely you and Levi and it's sweet and yall are gonna smex and shit and everything hahahaha XD

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YALL. ONE OR TWO MORE COMING OUT! XD (probably one)

I NEED SOME HELP WITH SOME STUFF GUYS.

1\. I have three potential series ideas and I need you all to tell me which one to write FIRST.

a. Levi x Reader Fantasy High School AU: Reader is a 17 year old high school student who fights to support her living. She's always had inhuman strength, but she hates fighting. Her strength is what ended up in her mother being killed by people who wanted to kidnap the Reader and her brother being taken away from her into another family for protection. Anyways, one day, she's participating in an underground tournament for a big prize of $10,000. Her last match is against a dark-haired, short-statured man who is known around as the strongest fighter. His name is Levi, and he ends up winning and claims Reader's body as his prize. He drags her to a room where she is introduced to a group of students known as the Survey Corps. They request her help in defeating a common enemy who is after people who have special "powers" like them and reader. Reader is forced to join their gang and must now partner up with strangers in order to fight against these so-called Titan enemies!

b. Levi x Depressed!Reader: Modern AU Reader is a pediatrician who deals with a sort of apathetic depression due to being cheated on in a previous relationship. Meanwhile, Levi is a man who lost his wife to suicide. Both of them decide to get into a friend-with-benefits relationship, but neither reader nor Levi know anything about each other's personal lives. One day, Levi's daughter, Isabella (Izzy for short), is taken to the doctor's because of an ear infection, and he's surprised to see that the Reader is his daughter's new pediatrician! Reader is also surprised to see Levi. Their relationship slowly evolves thanks to Izzy, and Reader and Levi will cure each other's broken hearts and eventually find happiness in each other.

c. Adopted!Levi x Reader: It's Reader's 21st birthday and she's drinking nonstop, annoyed that her brother Levi just broke up with his girlfriend. Reader has been hiding her feelings for Levi because telling him that he was adopted will mean telling him about his painful childhood. But after getting shit drunk, Reader confesses her feelings to Levi, kisses him, and then admits that Levi was adopted before passing out. Now she has to help Levi fill in the missing answers behind his adoption while dealing with her own unrequited feelings as well. Note: Levi is 18 years old. Reader is 21. And Levi was adopted when he was 9 years old.

\-------------Some other important info-------------

1\. Anything yall wanna see in the last/second to last chapter of Vic/Slave?

2\. Funfact: Levi and Eren both have the ability to kill mercilessly when you're the one in trouble. :)

3\. Imma try and update before August 18th since that's my first day of medical school BUT no promises yall lol. Wish me luck >_


	11. Levi x Reader: A Victim and a Slave 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning! <3

The ride home was silent save for the jiggling of the old, rusted taxi as it drove along the bumpy road. You and Levi both sat in the back, the middle seat an empty space between the two of you with the exception of interlocked fingers that didn't dare to even twitch. Your faces peered out opposite windows, legs crossed and bodies turned away as much as possible. Had the cab driver not noticed the small, but apparent connection in-between, he would have guessed that this was just a date that had ended badly. 

If only he knew how much you wished that could have been the case.

The memories sent your mind into a spiral, but your unsteady breathing was soon soothed by the city's nightly and dazzling pleasures. As the taxi passed large hotels and famous restaurants, the vibrant shades of the neon city lights illuminated the contours of your faces through the window. Though transient, the light drew attention to two pairs of sullen eyes, clear evidence of today's prior events. 

To think that you were currently sitting next to Levi after being kidnapped and held at gun point more than once was nothing short of a miracle. To remember Eren's smiling expression as he left with Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa when he had been kidnapped with you at the hospital just hours before was unbelievable. To see how Erwin had sacrificed witnessing the birth of his child to save you shook your heart in ways you had never experienced. 

You felt unbelievably loved, unbelievably alive. The tired, weary eyes that set upon your features obscured any solid proof of this feeling, but the rapid beating of your heart could never lay still even behind the bars of exhaustion. 

_Levi_ , your heart chanted again and again and again. 

Through eyes that you believed would never see daylight again when that cold metal pressed against your neck, you saw Levi. He was first sight your vision laid upon after the blindfold had been untied. It was funny almost. Just a few months ago, hadn't you been the one to save him from the prostitution house, to release him from the binds that held him for almost 7 years? 

When he held you, Levi's expression had initially been a mixture of worry and unease. He immediately searched your eyes for that same dull and lifeless expression that imprisoned those who had been broken and found nothing, just in time to catch your affectionate hug and return the same warm embrace. The relief that swept over his body was something he would never tell you. And the joy you felt from being given another chance to see Levi's face was something that couldn't be described. Thus, the words shared between you both were small and few. They were simply unnecessary. The strength of the grip you both used to hold onto each other said enough.

_I love you._

Time stood still for the two of you. Even as you both exited the taxi and paid the man for his duties, nothing felt real. It was as if your bodies were moving...and that was just it. They were moving but numb to the wind that caressed your hair as the two of you walked to the front steps. You both stepped carefully into the house, only the sounds of the floor boards creaking invading your ears.

Your fingers reached to turn on the hallway light, but a strong hand halted your motions and whipped your back against the wall. It wasn't that you hadn't expected it. Maybe you knew all along and that's why it was so easy for you to melt into his touches. Levi's lips pressed against your own in a needy, carnal way, and you understood why. The same passions burned into your soul as well, the desire to feel alive under his touch a flower about to bloom. 

There were a few qualms that may have crossed your mind, the timing, the situation, but the feelings were never one. Love is blind, but love had opened your eyes to just how much you cherished your life together with Levi. And on that note, your steady fingers grabbed the hem of Levi's shirt, your eyes sending a silent message of acceptance as the two of you opened the door to your bedroom and as Levi kicked it closed. 

Your curved back pressed against the soft and familiar covers, the added weight of Levi causing the bed to cave in even more. His hands held your hips still as he never broke the kiss with you. Your tongues rubbed their soft sides with each other, the caressing warm muscles matching the actions of your hands which dragged on Levi's back. You pulled the shirt off Levi, and he parted with you briefly to throw it to the side. 

"_______....," he whispered, his hot breath infecting the edge of your ear as he nipped and kissed your neck. 

Your body thawed in a warm soup of queasy emotions. It wasn't a sort of sick, nauseous feeling. It was just something you hadn't felt in years, something your body was completely and utterly unfamiliar with at the moment. 

Cold finger tips wandered up your shirt, rough pads creating a sparking friction with your soft breasts. Your breath hitched from the sudden chill that ran through your spine, your lips parted in shock. Levi's hands retracted instantly as he stared down at your expression.

"Are you--?"

"I'm fine. Just...it's been a while since I've felt like this," you shyly admitted as you sat up on your elbows. A small awkward chuckle escaped your lips.

Levi's mouth seemed to open for a split second before he pressed his lips shut. With a small grunt and a hint of a "tch," he spoke, eyes facing the covers beneath you. "It's the first time I've felt like this," he admitted.

Your eyes took a new form, enlarged and engulfed in surprise as they searched Levi's face with disbelief. Fuck, of course. You could have smacked yourself upside the head for forgetting. Levi was kidnapped and entered the prostitution ring at the age of 19. It shouldn't have come off as a surprise then that Levi hadn't ever experienced whatever this was. 

Tears pooled near the side of your nose, and a sniffle alerted Levi's attention. He threw on a grumpy expression to mask the initial dumbfounded look on his face and placed a palm over your eyes and face. 

"Stop. It's....bothersome," he said for a lack of words.

Pfft. His hesitation and clumsy wording sent you into a fit of laughter. He clearly wasn't as suave the talker as you thought he was. 

"Honestly, after tonight, I'm sure you're going to find a lot of bothersome things about me," you confessed with a voice muffled by his palm. 

When your lips curved into a smile under his calloused hand, Levi lifted his fingers off your face to reveal a natural, gentle expression that reflected in his pupils. He sat back as you removed your shirt along with the tears that had been shed. 

Levi's eyes followed your body's curves with a sort of half-lidded, musty gaze. Everything was so unrealistic that he couldn't even react. To think that there was a future with you was something he could have never imagined, and thus, his face drew a into blank slate that was suddenly filled with colors and words as you wrapped your bare arms around his neck. The loose and fallen straps of your bra rubbed against his chest and shoulder and brought feeling to his numb body. And a future with you became such a clear image in his mind. 

Your knees moved to rest on either side of Levi's legs, your hips fitting perfectly within his lap. Your heats rubbed against each other as you both closed the distance between your lips. You found solace in each other's presence, chests pressed tightly like an air-tight lock between each other. 

As your hips jerked back and forth against Levi's pants, his fingers worked hurriedly to rid yourself of your black bra. He sat cross-legged and brought his arms under your bottom to lift you to your knees so that your breasts were now eye level. His sharp teeth were quick to pierce skin as he melded the soft flesh with his tongue. The small movements in which he flicked your nipple drove you insane as you tried to press yourself further into Levi. You wished for him to take you fully, to show you that your life was not just your own, to paint for you the love he looks at you with. 

But it was understandable that Levi wouldn't know. After all, you could assume that his previous sexual experiences had been to please his customers. You didn't want to be another "experience." You longed to be his lover, and you were going to make that clear to him, teach him what it meant to love. 

Your nimble fingers sought refuge in regions that made Levi's body twist upon itself. To feel your cold hands stroking his length in such a gentle manner was something that sent his body to a new sea of waves he had never experienced. Even the forwardness with which you pulled the hem of his pants down caught Levi by surprise. But when your large eyes looked up at him for permission, the feeling of being spoiled and pleasured welled in Levi's body and mind. Lips pursed, you tucked loose strands of hair behind your ears and then proceeded to lick up the length, Levi's body jerking in response. 

You silently took him in fully, the warmth of your mouth sending chills down Levi's spine as your cheeks rubbed against his length. Wet lips descended toward the base as deep as you could take him before rising again. Your head bobbed up and down, pumping with your hand to make up for the length you couldn't reach. 

You paused for a moment. "Levi, does it feel good?"

Levi barely cracked open an eye, the pleasure driving him blind. Your hand continued stroking as he let out a moan.

"Yeah it does," he breathed out shakily. His hand settled upon your hair, scratching upwards from the lower ends of your roots to the top of your head. There was now a nest of hair caught in Levi's finger tips. Unable to resist, he closed his eyes and sunk into the pleasure once again as you sucked him. 

After a few moments, he tugged on your hair to pull you up. Your lips pounded a beating red as if a pulse lived within them. Eternally etching the picture in his head, Levi wasted no time removing the rest of your garments as well until you were left bare before him. 

This was where Levi faltered. What was he supposed to do? How could he send you crashing with pleasure? How could he make sure he didn't handle you the same way he did with his clients?

But your reassuring gaze as you laid on your back brought his attention back on you. You spread your legs in front of him and licked a finger gingerly, coating it with your own. You then balanced on your toes to lift your hips and stroked your clit endlessly. Your body almost immediately trembled with a pleasure you had missed. Panting and moaning, your head tilted up to peer between your breasts. Your eyes focused on Levi, his body language, his facial expressions. You knew what he was considering and thus wanted to take this at his pace, patiently waiting for him to take the lead whenever he was comfortable. 

There was a moment where all you saw was black, your eyes shut tightly as you pleasured yourself to such an extent that the ball had wound so tightly that it was about to explode. And you would have driven yourself over the edge had your hand not been removed. The knot in your stomach relaxed, a safe distance from the threshold of pleasure, but then suddenly grew with even more tension as Levi's tongue flicked and sucked your clit. 

"Ahn!" you screamed in pleasure as he grabbed your ankles and pushed your heels against your bottom. Your muscles stretched as you struggled to widen your knees, but a body could only go so far. 

"Levi, please. I want you," you begged, your chivalry ending all too soon. You held your breath and bit your tongue for not waiting for Levi to lead instead. "Wait, actually I----"

"I want you too," Levi groaned in a husky whisper as he finally pulled off his musky boxers. 

He held your thighs strongly and licked his fingers, spreading your canal with two and then three extremities. His fingers pumped in and out of you until you shouted impatiently. 

"Levi!"

He took this as his cue to thrust his hard cock into you. "Impatient," he groaned as he let you adjust to his size. 

Your back arched into a bridge between pleasure and the mind, a bridge that was slowly falling apart for the both of you. And not even a connection between the two bridges could calm these intense and almost wild attempts to find fulfillment. 

Rather, your bodies smashed against each other, crumbled and crashed and rumbled the waters below, driving each of you to the brink of insanity. He pounded you relentlessly, and you encouraged him with your hips grinding and begging to feel every inch of him inside you. 

The air surrounding your bodies grew hot with desire and passion until that smoking volcano burst into screams and shouts and chants.

"Levi! Ah! Ah! Please, ah! Don't stop! I want you so much," you cried out ungracefully as you reached your peak. Your body trembled with the release of lewd voices and dirty things, all music to Levi's ears. 

"You're so fucking good, _______. ________," Levi groaned, the orgasm wracking his body like a spontaneous combustion. 

And the bridges fell apart until finally, there was nothing left but calm ripples that gently perturbed the reflections of your faces in each other's eyes. 

"Levi," you gently repeated as your hands played with his locks. 

He fell over your body, drops of sweat mixing with his own. 

"I found something bothersome already," he said. 

Your hands froze in his hair as he lifted his head to look into your eyes.

"What?" you asked curiously. 

A tired smirk rested on his face. "Your impatience."

Mouth open from disbelief, you shoved his heavy body off and pounced on him, playfully smacking his chest.

Slowly but surely, a new bridge was being built, a bridge that would form the basis of a future with the one person you both wanted to spend eternity with, a bridge that would have its fair share of twists and turns and an almost maze-like path, but then again, what relationship was ever perfect? 

What would make the difference would not be the perfection but rather the effort, the efforts you made the follow through with your promise to cherish your life and the effort Levi invested into accepting your unconditional kindness. 

You both would never forget your pasts and all that had hurt you, but together, you both had been reborn into a new type of slave and victim.

A slave to your hearts.

A victim of love. 

Souls seeking refuge in each other's pain to find happiness together and overcome the burdens of the past to look forward to the future. 

That's what you both were.

**A Victim and a Slave.**

 

~Epilogue, 6 months later~

With Kenny's interrogation, several other prostitution houses were infiltrated and ended by the Survey Corps. But it wasn't enough. Kenny only released enough information to avoid a lifelong sentence. He was smart that way. He knew how the system worked. 

The result wasn't the best, but at least it'd keep him off the streets for now. Petra and the squad's other psychiatrist had diagnosed Kenny as a psychopath, and the courts agreed to a 50 year imprisonment with chance of parole. It amazed you how they hadn't stuck him on the electric chair given all the lives he had ruined. 

But the damage was not permanent, not in Levi's or Eren's cases and now you knew, not in Erwin's case either. He boxed the copycat crimes resembling his sister's and turned his back on the cold case. If there was ever another clue that popped up, you and Erwin would surely follow it to try and uncover more about his sister's murderer, but for now, there were priorities. 

Like the barbecue. 

"Eat, Eren," Mikasa said as she shoved another hot dog in Eren's mouth. 

"Uh, Mikasa, you're choking him," Armin cautioned as he tried to move her hand. 

But a short little squirt beat him to it as he jumped straight at Eren and sent the two of them tumbling on the grass. 

"Sina!" Eren scolded playfully as he flicked the little one on the forehead. Erwin's son got up immediately, his chubby baby cheeks thrown out into a pout.

"Come play Mario Kart with me inside!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright," Eren said as he turned to his friends. "Save me some food, guys." He waved casually and was led inside by Sina, leaving a very dumbfounded Armin and Mikasa.

Hanji, who was watching the scene, erupted into a fit of laughter along with Petra, who was nursing the newest edition to the Smith family, her baby girl Rose. 

"Same old, same old, huh?" Hanji joked. 

Petra smiled back. "Of course." She looked over to her husband, who was patting Levi on the back as the shorter male flipped over a few burgers. 

"Come on, it's never too early to get engaged," Erwin reassured Levi as a slight bit of irritation grew in the dark-haired male. 

"Oi, Shitty Erwin. I've learned a few tricks from Mike since he's been coaching me to become a physical trainer. You wanna put your shitty-ass, dainty policeman skills to the test?" Levi barked as he pressed the spatula into the meat, which elicited a low hissing sound. "________ and I wanna take this slow."

"But ________ was trained at the same police academy, Levi. She also has these so-called shitty-ass, dainty policewoman skills." Erwin smirked like the smart-ass he thought he was. 

"Not in bed she doesn't."

"What?"

"Nothing, Shitty Erwin."

Just as Erwin was about to comment on how inappropriate that was, you finally appeared from the house, dressed in a white tunic dress that made you look like a goddess in Levi's eyes, the wind rolling into the folds of the dress, strands of hair tickling over your face. 

And everything in that moment would have been so perfect if you had kept your damn mouth shut. 

You brought a glass to the middle of the garden and tapped on it with a fork. 

"So today I invited you all here to share some exciting news," you announced with a broad smile on your face. You turned to face Levi, who was clearly clueless about where this was going. A toothy grin filled your features, eliciting a sigh of relief through Levi's lips. With such a happy face, how much of a surprise could this be? Levi's attention focused on you, a curious but gentle expression awaiting your next words.

The next words that followed caused quite the reactions. 

Erwin smirked. 

Hanji started screaming. 

Petra smiled gently. You would never know that she almost dropped Rose out of shock. 

And Levi...well, he stood still, spatula in hand, apron stained with the oil that dripped down tool. The words repeated constantly in his head over and over again until the echo faded away. And those words were,

"I'm pregnant!"

\-------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

D'awwww <3 Thank you everyone for reading this series and I'm so sorry it took forever to update DX School got in the way but no matter what, this was such an enjoyable experience. :) Please let me know if you enjoyed the series <3 And definitely check out my other series! Remind Me to Breathe is currently being updated. Lovely Remedy will be hopefully be updated after RMTB reaches chapter 9 ish.


End file.
